


Why did it come to this?! [Kuroko Tetsuya X Reader]

by XJustForFanFicsx



Series: The Start of a New Miraculous Generation [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XJustForFanFicsx/pseuds/XJustForFanFicsx
Summary: On your 2nd year anniversary of dating Kuroko Tetsuya, he finally decided to introduce you to his teammates and the Generation of Miracles as his girlfriend. You had already met everyone before, but they were unaware that you and Kuroko were dating. A few weeks later, Akashi Seijuro invites you, the Generation of Miracles, and the Seirin team to his mansion for a congratulations party for you and Kuroko. What happens is totally unexpected!





	1. Your 2 Favorite Memories

You are walking hand-in-hand with your boyfriend Kuroko Tetsuya on your way to the park. Today is Valentines Day. Exactly two years ago, Kuroko confessed his love for you and you happily became his girlfriend. He had been your crush for ever since you met him at Teiko Middle School at the entrance ceremony. You remember both events like they happened only moments ago.

~Flashback~

You were walking towards your assigned spot for the entrance ceremony when you saw a baby blue haired boy with blue eyes running towards you full speed in a hurry. Not wanting to get run over by him, you quickly jumped out of the way just in time. Shortly after he passed you, he suddenly came to a stop and turned around and stared at you. That is when you noticed just how cute he was and you immediately fell in love. You quickly turned away and started walking to your spot again because your cheeks had turned very red.

"Umm excuse me?" He said, standing right in front of you. You screamed and people looked at you like you were a weirdo.

"How did you get there so quickly?!" You yelled. Again people looked at you like you were out of your mind and you wondered why. The boy spoke again drawing your attention back to him.

"How did you see that I was about to run into you?" He said calmly. He had a very blank expression on his face, yet his absolutely beautiful blue eyes were full of genuine curiosity.

"Umm... I uh... j-just saw you coming and uh... I-I didn't want to get run over so... I just mo-moved out of the way." You stuttered with your cheeks all red.

"Hmm. I see. That's very strange." He said. You blinked in confusion and your blush disappeared.

"Why is that so strange? Anyone who wouldn't want to be run over would move out of the way."

"Well most people just don't notice me until it's too late even if they're facing in my direction." You became even more confused.

"How can someone not notice another person running in their direction? Especially if that person has baby blue hair!" You explained to him. He looked at you with a blank expression but his eyes clearly showed confusion. Seeing that he still didn't seem to understand made you a little frustrated. You slapped your hand on your forehead.

"Geez, isn't that what normal people would do in that situation?" You look back to the boy who still wore a blank expression but the look of confusion in his eyes had disappeared and even seemed like they were smiling.

"I see. You aren't normal like others." He said looking at you. That made you a little mad. Your cheeks started to turn red again but in anger this time. You opened your mouth to say something but the boy interrupted the process.

"No, it's not what you think I mean." He said and your cheeks went back to their normal color. He continued to explain.

"I have a lack of presence, that's all. It's almost like I'm invisible basically. Normal people don't notice me much at all. But you saw me right away and honestly it makes me really happy." He said with a blank expression but his eyes radiated warmth showing you that he really was happy.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya by the way." He introduced himself and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Kuroko. My name is (l/n) (f/n). Just call me (f/n)." You said taking his hand and shaking it.

~End of Flashback~

 

"(f/n)? Are you okay" Kuroko said shaking your hand lightly. He looked at you, his blue eyes were showing a hint of worry in them.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing. I was just remembering how I met you at Teiko." You smiled up at him. He is a little taller than you are. When you were at Teiko, he was slightly shorter than you. A small smile appeared on Kuroko's normally expressionless face.

"Ah yes I remember that too. You were the only one who always noticed me whenever I was around. I wasn't used to it but it made me happy. It's the first reason I fell in love with you, (f/n)." He squeezed your hand lightly and kissed you on your soft (h/c) hair.

"Aww Kuroko." You said, blushing and leaning your head against his arm as you two continued your walk to the park. The day he confessed to you was starting to replay inside your head.

~Flashback~

It was Valentines Day and you were a third year at Teiko Middle School. Everyone was much more lively at school today, especially the girls. Many of them were giggling and asking each other who they were going to give chocolates to. You spent a good part of last night making your chocolates look as fancy as possible. Your best friend Satsuki Momoi came running up to you.

"(l/n)-chan! (l/n)-chan!" She yelled at you trying to get your attention. You turned to her.

"Oh good morning Momoi!" You said as she jumped on you. She giggled then stared at the chocolates you were holding, her eyes widened and started to sparkle.

"Ne, ne, where did you get those chocolates?!" She said in admiration.

"Oh these? I made them myself. I also decorated the wrappers and wrapped them."  
You said, wondering why she was so impressed.

"No way! Did you really make those?! They look like they came from a fancy store!" She yelled in amazement.

"Yeah I did make them." You replied to her. She then sighed in disappointment as she looked down at her own chocolates which were messily wrapped in heart patterned gift wrap.

"Yours look good too." You said trying to cheer her up. She looked up at you gratefully.

"Thanks but I don't think they'll taste that good. I'm not a good cook." She said kind of sadly.

"I don't think they'll taste that bad. Hey, I know you're saving them for someone, but can I try one? You can try one of mine too." You smiled at her. Her face lit up and she hugged you with all her might.

"Thank you so much (l/n)-chan!" She said, giving you a chocolate as you gave her one of yours. She unwrapped it quickly and popped it into her mouth. Her eyes widened and started to tear up.

"Umm Momoi are you o-"

"Ahh, they taste heavenly! So good!" She spun around on one leg in pure bliss with sparkles in her eyes. While she was busy spinning, you tried one of hers. Your nose started to crinkle and you tried your hardest to swallow it and your eyes started to water. It was bitter, very bitter. She turned to you right after you wiped the tears from your eyes.

"Very interesting flavor." You said, giving her a thumbs up. She could see right through you however.

"Just as I suspected. They're no good." She said lowering her head. You were about to comfort her when Kuroko came running towards you two with a bouquet of flowers in one hand.

"Hi (f/n)! Hi Momoi-san!" He yelled, waving. When he finally reached you he panted with his hands on his knees. He finally looked up.

"It's good to see both of-" He began to say as he started to lose his balance.

"Kuroko!"

"Tetsu-kun!"

You and Momoi both ran to catch him but you were much faster. He fell into your arms.

"Are you okay?" Both you and Momoi said simultaneously.

"Yeah. I guess I got a little too excited and ran too hard when I saw you guys." He said as he started to regain his breath. You helped him get to his feet.

"Thanks (f/n)." He smiled that smile you always loved.

"Anyways perfect timing Tetsu-kun! Here you go!" Momoi said handing him her chocolates. You were not surprised because you knew she liked Kuroko but you were still a little jealous. Especially at how happy he looked.

"Hey Kuroko. Happy Valentines Day." You said as you held out your hand of chocolates to him, you blushed a little. His jaw dropped, the chocolate he had just popped into his mouth fell out as he stared at the beautiful chocolates in your hand. He eagerly took them from you as he unwrapped one and stuck it in his mouth. As he did, you and Momoi saw something you never saw before. A gigantic smile appeared on his face as it lit up so bright, you swear you could have used his face as a flashlight at night. Tears came to his now star-filled eyes as he swallowed it.

"Oh my God!" He exclaimed as he cupped his drooling mouth.

"Tetsu-kun. (l/n)-chan made them herself! She also made the paper she wrapped them in!" Momoi bragged about you with excitement in her eyes. After she said this, you became even more red. Kuroko's eyes widened even more.

"Is that true (f/n)?" Kuroko asked looking at your now beet red face. You nodded in response.

"Wow (f/n). I never knew you were such a good cook. That was the best chocolate I have ever had in my whole life."

"I know right, Tetsu-kun!" Momoi beamed at him. He nodded to her in agreement.

"(f/n) there's something I want to tell you. Hey Momoi-san do you mind going over there?" Kuroko pointed to the bench by the classroom down the hall a little ways.

"Huh? Oh, okay Tetsu-kun." Momoi said walking over to the bench. He waited until she sat down. Then he looked at you.

"Ever since the day of the entrance ceremony when I met you, I liked you. But as I've come to know you, my feelings for you have grown even more." Kuroko calmly said as your heart began to beat out of control.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He said looking up to you with his beautiful blue eyes handing you the bouquet of flowers he was carrying when he ran to meet you and Momoi. Tears came to your (e/c) eyes as the moment you were waiting for came true.

"Yes Kuroko. Yes I will!" You yelled while you gently took the flowers he held out to you.

"(f/n) you are my light and I will be your shadow." He said as he leaned up to kiss you. You kissed him back for a long time before you two parted lips.

~End of Flashback~

"(f/n) what are you thinking of now?" Kuroko said, squeezing your hand lightly, waking you up from your second daydream. You looked up at him smiling, blushing slightly.

"The day you confessed your feelings for me two years ago today. You were a little shorter than me at the time so you had to look up to me." You giggled softly at the memory.

"But I finally caught up to you and even surpassed you a little." He looked down at you, smiling warmly. You stared into his blue eyes with your (e/c) eyes as he leaned down to kiss your lips gently. He slowly pulled away looking ahead.

"We're here sweetheart." He said as you two reached the park gate.


	2. The Big Reveal

You and Kuroko entered through the park gate together. Kuroko looked around for a place for you two to sit down. He spotted a bench in the distance and walked you over to it, motioning for you to sit down first which you did. He sat down next to you and pulled out his phone and unlocked the screen.

"Kuroko! Put that thing away!" You yelled playfully, trying to grab the phone from his hand. He put his free hand on your leg and squeezed lightly which made you stop reaching for his phone.

"(f/n) I'm just checking my text messages to see if anyone messaged me on their progress of meeting us here." You looked at him with a puzzled look on your face.

"Who did you invite and why?" You asked, grabbing a hold of his free arm as you leaned against it. He stopped scrolling through the messages, looked at you and smiled gently.

"My teammates from Seirin High and Teiko Middle School. I want to introduce you to them as my girlfriend." He said as he ran his fingers through your (h/c) hair. You giggled at the tickling sensation.

"I've already met them all, silly. But this will be nice. I haven't seen the Generation of Miracles since the Winter Cup." You said as you snuggled even closer to Kuroko. He laughed quietly.

"Did you not hear what I said dear? I said I want to introduce you to them as my girlfriend." He repeated with emphasis on the last three words. You blinked at him. Come to think of it, Kuroko never spoke to anyone about you being his girlfriend except to Momoi because she already knew about it and still won't stop flirting with him. Heck! She even witnessed the confession and first kiss! He must have been shy about it all this time. Kuroko looked at his phone again.

"Each of them texted me back saying they're almost here." Both you and him start looking around for everybody. Shortly after scanning the area, you two hear a distinct voice in the distance.

"Kurokocchi! Where are you? Everyone is here looking for you. Even Seirin is here!" That was unmistakably Kise's voice. It was a slightly deeper than when you last heard it during the Winter Cup.

"Over here guys!" You yelled jumping up and waving your hands in the air. Kuroko stood up and sat you down again, mouthing the words 'Let me handle this' to you. It was at this moment that you realized that he wasn't shy about you being his girlfriend, but rather that he was being protective of you.

"Oh my God! Was that (f/n)-cchi I heard?" Kise yelled in shock, sounding much closer this time. Another bored sounding voice could be heard too.

"Ah (f/n)-chin? Why would she be with Kurochin?" That was definitely Murasakibura. Dang! All their voices must have changed after the Winter Cup. Well duh, they were still going through puberty. As you thought more of it, you realized Kuroko's voice had changed a little bit as well but you just didn't realize it until now because you've been with him all this time. The thought of it made you blush as you began thinking about how Kuroko had been changing down "there" too. Without realizing it yourself, your eyes drifted below Kuroko's belt buckle as he was waving at his current and former teammates to come and join the two of you.

"Hey (f/n) they're finally here! Umm (f/n) what are you looking at?" He asked. You looked up and realized he was staring at you. Your already pink cheeks starting to turn red. Realizing what was happening, you quickly faked a really loud sneeze which startled him. You rubbed your nose.

"Sorry, I was watching a bug that was flying in front of my face when it landed on my nose." You lied, hoping it would be enough to convince Kuroko that you weren't staring at his crotch. He raised a baby blue eyebrow, then laughed quietly.

"I see. That explains the reddening of the cheeks." He said, scratching his cheek with his slender index finger. You were relieved that a stupid lie like that was able to fool Kuroko. He's really smart when it comes to observing and reading other people. You greeted everybody with a cheerful grin on your face hoping none of them saw what just happened. Kise's eyes widened when he saw you.

"(F/N)-CCHI! It really was you!" He started running towards you carelessly, arms open wide. You giggled at how little he changed since you last saw him. Before he got his chance to hug you, he slammed right into Kuroko who fell under the weight and force of the much bigger model.

"Kuroko!" You screamed, running towards the pile of blonde and baby blue. Kise got off of Kuroko and started rolling in the grass in pain, complaining about it. Kuroko began to sit up, a wince of pain forced its way onto his expressionless face. When you reached him, you knelt down and kissed his lips softly. Everybody gasped except for Midorima, Murasakibura, and of course Akashi. You helped Kuroko stand up.

"Everyone. There's something I've finally decided to tell you." Kuroko said, leaning heavily against you. You smiled cheerfully at the large group. Akashi raised his right eyebrow. Kise had a teary eye puppy face full of admiration. Midorima just adjusted his glasses. Murasakibura paused in the middle of stuffing a chip into his mouth. The Seirin members were frowning, their faces red with jealousy except Kiyoshi whose facial expression was similar to Kise's.

"You don't say, Tetsu." A low voice came from Aomine. He cupped his chin in his hand, smirking.

"Yes Aomine-kun. You all know (f/n) already. But what I'm going to finally tell you is that she is my girlfriend." He smiled happily at them and then at you. You smiled back nuzzling your nose against his.

"What do you mean by 'finally' telling us?" Koganei asked confused, but his face was still red with jealousy. Kuroko sighed at him.

"Today is our 2nd year anniversary." Kuroko said calmly as he took your hand in his and started intertwining his fingers with yours. Murasakibura's chewing stopped completely as he dropped the bag of chips he was holding. Kise and Kiyoshi's teary eyes started overflowing. Midorima adjusted his glasses again. Akashi raised his left eyebrow which was now level with the other. The Seirin team's faces grew a deeper red than they already were, and steam started to rise off their heads. Aomine smirked even wider as he moved his hand from under his chin to his hip. He looked at you.

"You know, (f/n). Tetsu is really lucky to have you." He said. You smiled at the tan smirking navy blue haired man.

"Aww that's nice of you to sa-"

"I mean you have a really nice rack! It might even be bigger than Momoi's for all I know!" Aomine said as he grinned widely, before starting to laugh. Your smile quickly disappeared, replaced by an angry scowl.

"Hey Kuroko, can you stand on your own now? I need to take care of something." Kuroko looked at you and knew what you meant. His arm supporting himself on your shoulder slid off.

"I'm fine, go ahead." He said as you smiled mischievously at Kuroko and he did the same. You left his side and walked over to Aomine who was laughing hysterically now.

"AHOMINE!" You bellowed, karate kicking him below the belt. Everybody, even Akashi, winced at the sickening crunch sound as Aomine's eyes almost left their sockets. He froze like a statue before hitting the ground hard on his side. He bit his lip so hard that blood rose to the surface before letting out a deep agonized scream that filled the entire park, causing animals to scatter. Kuroko came up to you smiling, holding out his fist. Smiling back, you returned his fist bump. When your fists met, you both pulled away opening your hands and waving your fingers like a slow motion explosion after a collision, then went back smacking palms together in a high five, hands continuing on passed the high five then traveling downward until they met again in a firm handshake.

"SAY WHAT!" You and Kuroko yelled simultaneously. Everyone was staring at this odd new behavior Kuroko was displaying before them with you. Kagami suddenly started to clap slowly, breaking the silence.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko said in a puzzled tone.

"Now that was the ultimate fist bump!" Kagami said smiling, still clapping. Soon everyone started to follow Kagami's lead and started clapping along with him which turned into an applause.

"K-K-K-Kurokocchi! That was so cool!" Kise started to tear up again. Aomine struggled to his feet, his eyes showing a hint of sadness.

"Tetsu..." Aomine said, eyes starting to water. You were puzzled on why Aomine was getting emotional. Then you remembered: Aomine and Kuroko used to exchange fist bumps all the time until one day, they stopped their signature routine altogether. You noticed after that, something changed in Kuroko. This is when you tried to cheer him up and in the process developed the fist bump you two just presented to the Generation of Miracles and the Seirin basketball team.

"Tetsu, I'm sorry for what I did." Aomine apologized to Kuroko. Your baby blue haired boyfriend shook his head.

"You should be apologizing to (f/n) about it, not me." Kuroko said coming to join you by your side, holding your arm. Aomine sighed and turned to you.

"Hey (f/n), I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier." Aomine said sincerely, looking down at you since he towers over you. You're already shorter than Kuroko and Aomine is much taller than him. Aomine then looks down at Kuroko.

"Say Tetsu, could you teach me that ultimate fist bump move?" He started to smile again. Kuroko stared up at Aomine with his normal blank expression.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Aomine-kun." Kuroko calmly told Aomine who popped a vein on the left side of his forehead.

"Hah? Why not Tetsu?!"

"Because that's our signature fist bump." Kuroko said wrapping his arm around your waist, giving it a light squeeze with his hand.

"Tch." Aomine breathed through his lips as he started to walk away. As he was walking away, Akashi came up to Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, may I borrow you for a minute? Pardon me (f/n)." Akashi said politely while taking Kuroko aside, starting to talk to him. As you watched Kuroko and Akashi walk away, a huge shadow came over you from behind.

"Hmm so (f/n)-chin is the one who taught Kurochin how to be loud huh." You turned around having to look up with your chin so high like you were trying to look at the top of skyscraper.

"Murasakibura! Nice to see you again. Have you grown a little since I saw you at the Winter Cup? All those snacks must have done you good I guess." You greeted the purple haired giant trying to sound as little nervous as possible. He shrugged.

"Yeah I guess they did me some good. But please don't make Kurochin any louder than you already have, it's annoying. If he changes anymore due to you, I'll crush you." And with that Murasakibura started walking away.

"Sorry." You squeaked. God, you never wanted to be crushed by Murasakibura, he was huge and he seemed to have grown even more since the Winter Cup!

"(f/n)!" Kuroko called your name in the distance, running towards you.

"Kuroko! What is it hun?" You replied hugging him when he slammed into you. He was light so the force didn't knock you over. Huh, maybe even if you didn't avoid him running into you at the entrance ceremony at Teiko, it wouldn't be so bad. After all, he was smaller than you back then which is the opposite now. Kuroko shook your hands vigorously, interrupting your thoughts.

"Akashi wants to throw a congratulations party a few weeks from now at his mansion! He's going to invite everyone there." Kuroko beamed at you. You never saw your adorable boyfriend so excited and happy since the moment you became his girlfriend so this had to be good.


	3. Before the Party

It was March 21st, exactly five weeks from the day Kuroko finally decided to tell all his current and former basketball teammates that you two had been dating for 2 years. Today was also the day Akashi Seijuro invited everyone over to his mansion for a congratulations party for your relationship with Kuroko. You just finished curling your (h/c) hair when you heard the doorbell ring. Knowing who it was, you slammed down the curling iron, ran out of your bedroom in the sparkly baby blue dress Kuroko had bought for you for this day. You picked up the bottom of your dress and went as fast as you could down the stairs to the front door. But before you could open it, your little sister beat you to it.

"Huh? There's no one here." She said just as Kuroko swooped her up into his arms. She screamed.

"Ghost! (f/n) a ghost has me, help!" She started to cry. Kuroko gently lay her up against his chest and patted her head softly.

"There, there (s/n). No need to be afraid. It's just me, Kuroko-nii." He said gently smiling with his blue eyes sparkling into her (e/c) teary eyes. When she realized who it was, she clung onto him, giggling.

"Kuroko-nii!" She looked up smiling widely as he brought his nose to hers giving her Eskimo kisses, making her giggle. Seeing this made you happy. He would make a great father. You shook your head blushing wildly. No, no, no! That's a long ways away from now! While distracted by these future thoughts, Kuroko gave you a kiss on the lips with your little sister still in his arms.

"You look beautiful." He said to you, his gentle smile as warm as ever. Your sister suddenly grabbed Kuroko's face and kiss him on the lips which surprised him. She looked up at him and pouted in his arms as he pressed his slender finger on her lips.

"Ah, ah, ah (s/n). Save that for your boyfriend when you get older." He said to her with a soft but firm tone to his voice. She frowned.

"Kuroko-nii, you're just like daddy!" She whined, attempting to cross her arms, struggling about which one to put over the other.

"Here let me help you." Kuroko said while using his free hand to guide her arms into the right position.

"There!" He said as the frown lifted off of her face. She smiled and started to giggle.

"What? I thought you were mad at me." Kuroko said gently nuzzling her nose with his. She laughed even harder, then finally coming to a stop. She put her pointer finger on his chest.

"I can't stay mad at you hot stuff!" She said really loud. Kuroko snapped his head back in sheer shock.

"(s/n)! That was very inappropriate! Where did you learn that?" You yelled, grabbing your little sister from Kuroko's arms then gently setting her down.

"I'm sorry about that Kuroko. She didn't mean that." You said putting your hands on his shoulders, shaking him a little to get him out of his shock.

"Yes I did mean that. Don't you say stuff like that to him (f/n)?" Your little sister said looking up at you, crossing her arms perfectly thanks to Kuroko. You looked down at your little sister, face blushing madly.

"Mom!" You yelled upstairs. The door to your parents' bedroom opened with your mom hurrying down stairs as fast as she could being seven months pregnant with your soon-to-be brother.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked you, not noticing Kuroko standing right next to you. Before you could say anything, Kuroko butted in.

"Hello Mrs. (l/n)." Kuroko said, startling her.

"Oh Kuroko darling! How have you been? My, my you look handsome today!" She came over and hugged him.

"I'm doing great. How's the baby doing?"

"Good, good. Getting a little rowdy in there at times, but good. It really is the weirdest feeling to have something kick against the inside of your stomach from time to time." Your mother put her hand on your shoulder and winked. You blushed.

"Mom! Anyways (s/n) has been causing some trouble." You looked at your little sister.

"No I haven't." Your little sister said back, shaking her head.

"Oh yes you have! You called Kuroko hot stuff!" You said, wagging your finger at her. Kuroko, who was behind you, started blushing.

"(s/n)! Did you do that?" Your mother looked down at your little sister angrily. Before your sister could react, Kuroko busted her out.

"It shocked me a lot too Mrs. (l/n). It also shocked me when she kissed me on the lips while I was playing with her."

"Kuroko-nii! Why did you do that?" Your little sister whined as your mother scooped her up in her arms.

"Don't you ever say that young lady!" Your mom scolded (s/n).

"But I heard you say it to daddy this summer from inside your bedroom along with a bunch of other stuff! I never heard you say those kinds of things before and I wanted to see what was going on but I couldn't reach the door knob." Your sister yelled. This caught all three of you off guard. You and Kuroko blushed. Your mom didn't know what to say for a moment. She looked at the clock in the kitchen, her eyes widened.

"Oh dear would you look at the time! Don't you guys have to be somewhere soon?" She looked at you and Kuroko.

"Oh crap! (f/n) we have to leave now if we have any chance of making it on time! Nice to see you again Mrs. (l/n). Bye (s/n)." Kuroko said as he grabbed your hand and started running out the door. Your mom and little sister started their conversation again as you two were leaving.

"So what else did you hear me say?" Your mom started again, thinking you two were far away enough not to hear.

"Well things like 'do me harder' and-" Was the last thing you two heard your little sister say when the door closed. Both of you ran towards the train station hand-in-hand blushing like crazy from the situation you guys just escaped until a man in a black suit and white gloves stopped you.

"Excuse me but are you (f/n)-sama and Kuroko-sama?" The man asked. You and Kuroko looked at each other confused, then looked back at the man and nodded.

"Very well then. Follow me. Seijuro-sama has asked me to pick you two up." You followed the man up to a gleaming white limo. He opened one of the doors and motioned for you two to get inside which you did. He shut the door behind you. The engine started and the limo began to move. The man's voice came overhead.

"We have a ways to go so take your time chatting and make yourself comfortable."

"Great, we're going to be late. Akashi is going to kill us." You said worried out of your mind. Akashi is the kind of person you must obey or he will punish you in some way. Either through humiliation or torture or both. Kuroko pulled you towards him until you were laying up against him.

"Don't worry it'll be fine. Akashi was kind enough to send someone to pick us up. This way is much faster than the train." Kuroko said, trying his best to calm you down.

"You look really beautiful in that dress I bought you." He said kissing your forehead.

"Thanks Kuroko. I love it. It fits perfectly. It's fits me even better than most of my own clothes that I picked out myself." You admitted to him, leaving out that underwear was also under the clothes category. How did he do it? He just surprised you with the dress, you didn't even go out shopping with him for it.

"Observing and reading people is one of my specialties." He said, unaware of what he just implied. You looked at him and blushed because you picked it up right away. Your hands moved up to cover up your chest. So that explains why this dress fit so well. It was hard for you to find the right size dresses because your bust was bigger than the average female of your body size. They either fit your chest well but were way too wide or they fit your waist fine, but they squeezed your chest so you found it hard to breath. Also you've never seen any dress like the one Kuroko gave you which made you wonder if he had it custom made for you.

"Hey Kuroko honey." You said, still blushing.

"Yes sweetheart?" He asked, brushing his fingers along your silky (h/c) curls.

"Did you have this dress custom made for me?" You looked up at him as you placed you hand on his chest so you could feel his heart beat.

"Yes I did. Why do you ask?" He said, looking at you, confused. Heartbeat was still normal.

"You know, I never told you my body measurements such as my cup size." You said looking up at him, blushing lightly. That triggered it. His heartbeat suddenly sped up and his cheeks started turning a bright red. He finally realized the hidden implication he put out before. He opened his mouth to say something, but you beat him to it.

"Relax. It's a normal thing for teenage guys to start paying attention to girl's chests. It's the same for girls too. They can't help but glance down below at times." You said to reassure him. He smiled, but then started to smirk a little bit.

"So that bug on your nose at the park five weeks ago was a lie then, just as I thought." He chuckled quietly. Your eyes widened while you blushed a deep red. As if reading your mind, Kuroko started to explain.

"First of all, there was no bug. Second, your cheeks do turn color when you're about to sneeze but not to that extreme. Third, you don't sneeze from something landing on your nose." He said, proving the third piece of evidence by rubbing his nose against yours.

"Ah you caught me!" You admitted to him. As you thought about it deeper, something seemed unfair.

"Kuroko. We both caught each other sneaking looks, but there's one huge difference. You know my size, but I don't know yours." You blurted out, blushing hard because of how straightforward you were. Kuroko was surprised at your remark. A smile then made its way onto his face.

"You're right. Do you want to know my size?" He said, gently grabbing your hand, pressing it on his crotch. Your eyes widened as you blushed even more. Kuroko's flaccid state was a little bit bigger than you imagined. You started to rub it, earning a little moan from him. He grabbed your hand with both of his, gently pushing it away before you could do more. You were disappointed.

"Men have two sizes! That was only size number one." You complained. Kuroko sighed, then looked at your disappointed face and kissed it.

"Size number two is for you to find out after marriage." He said, smiling gently and cupping your face in his hands before kissing it again. The driver's voice came overhead again.

"We are pulling up to the Akashi residence (f/n)-sama, Kuroko-sama." The limo started to come to a stop. Shortly after, the driver came around and opened the door, gesturing for you two to be on your way. Kuroko got out first then held out his hand.

"Come on. We'll have a great time." Kuroko said with that warm smile you always loved. You smiled back up at him and took his hand, getting out of the limo.


	4. Lost It

You and Kuroko were walking hand-in-hand across the courtyard in front of Akashi's mansion. Everything here was so large and elegant. You knew Akashi was very wealthy, but you had no idea he was this wealthy. While walking up the last of the steps to the cathedral entrance sized doors of the mansion, you tripped over your dress, falling forward.

"(f/n) watch out!" Kuroko yelled, catching you in one arm before you hit the marble floor in front of the doors. You blushed a deep red, his hand was on your left breast. The huge doors started opening on their own. Everyone was staring in shock at the sight they saw. Akashi walked up to the two of you, smirking with his hand under his chin.

"Oh, what's this? Tetsuya has the nerve to grope (f/n) on my doorstep." Akashi said as you and Kuroko both got up to your feet, blushing.

"That's not it! I just tripped and fell and Kuroko caught me to prevent me from getting hurt. It was just an accident!" You said, desperately trying to clear Kuroko from the accusation. Akashi raised an eyebrow, then looked at Kuroko.

"She's telling you the truth, Akashi-kun." Kuroko told Akashi calmly and firmly.  
Akashi studied both you and Kuroko before leading you both into his mansion.

"We'll check the security cameras to make sure that's what really happened, Tetsuya." Akashi looked back at Kuroko, smirking.

"Everyone follow me to the security room." He said, motioning everyone to follow him to the elevators. There were three elevator doors. One was gold, one silver, and the last one was bronze.

"Seirin, you guys take the gold elevator. Kise, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibura, you guys take the silver elevator. (f/n), Tetsuya, and I will take the bronze one. When you get inside, press the 5th floor button." Akashi explained as the elevator doors opened simultaneously. The gold elevator was absolutely huge, big enough to easily fit a couple sports cars inside. The silver elevator was three times as big as a commercial elevator, and the bronze one was twice as big. Everyone got into their assigned elevators. In the elevator, there were three sets of 6 floor buttons: basement, 1st floor, 2nd floor, 3rd floor, 4th floor, and 5th floor. Above each set was a metal bar, the color of the each elevator door. Akashi pushed the 5th floor button under the bronze bar. The 5th floor button lit up under the gold bar. However, under the silver bar, all the floor buttons lit up. Akashi frowned.

"Kise, that bastard! He does that every time. He really never learns." Akashi said as he took out a huge ring full of keys and picked out the smallest bronze one and stuck it into the keyhole to a compartment above the sets of buttons. Inside the compartment were a similar set of buttons as the ones on the main control panel. The only differences between the sets of buttons in the compartment is that they were colored and had commands etched on them. Under the silver bar, Akashi pressed and held down the white button labeled "intercom" and spoke.

"Kise! You know better than that! Certain punishment awaits you." Akashi said as he pushed the red button labeled cancel under the silver bar in the compartment. The floor button lights under the silver bar on the control panel dimmed then Akashi pushed the 5th floor button. He then pushed the yellow button labeled "lock" under the silver bar in the compartment before closing and locking it up. Surprisingly, all the elevators reached the 5th floor simultaneously. Everyone stepped out of the elevators. Kise ran over to Akashi with tears in his eyes.

"Akashicchi! That wasn't me, it was Aominecchi! Please believe me, please Akashicchi!" Kise pleaded. Akashi looked at Kise and then at Aomine who suddenly looked away and started whistling.

"Aomine, did you try to get Kise in trouble by pushing all the buttons? Don't lie. You what happens when you lie to me." Akashi said to Aomine in an angry, yet calm tone. Aomine shuddered, then confessed.

"Yes." Aomine said quietly, flinching as Akashi approached him. Akashi stopped in front of him, then looked at you, motioning for you to stand next to him. Everyone looked confused.

"(f/n), it's my job to punish Aomine. But I really admire the way you kick." Akashi said to you, referring to the time you karate kicked Aomine in the balls for commenting on your breasts in front of everyone. Aomine's eyes widened as he started to back away hoping to escape.

"Aomine, you stay right where you are." Akashi said firmly, Aomine froze.

"(f/n) would you do the honor of demonstrating that kick again? I never leave punishment to be carried out by someone other than me. You're the first." You looked at Akashi, shocked. You really didn't want to hurt Aomine like that again unless he personally offended you.

"Akashi I'm really honored but-"

"(f/n), do you dare disobey me?" Akashi interrupted you will a chilling cold look in his eyes.

"N-no sir." You said, turning to face Aomine mouthing the words 'I am really sorry' as you got into position. Aomine was terrified but nodded slightly, understanding the situation you were put in. Everyone except Akashi covered their eyes as you swung your leg, landing the kick. Aomine bellowed deeply as pain shot through his lower body. He fell onto his knees on the hard marble floor, clutching his crotch in his hands. He lifted one of his hands up and looked at it, almost fainting. There was some blood on his hand. You stared at him, shocked while everyone else winced covering their balls with their hands as if they had just received the same treatment.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Aomine." You started to walk towards him to comfort him when Akashi stopped you.

"This is his punishment, let him endure it. You, as the one carrying out the punishment, should not feel sorry for the receiver." Akashi explained to you as he put his hand on your shoulder, leading you away from Aomine.

"Come follow me everybody, the security room is just five doors down the hall this way. Aomine, you can come with when you're feeling up to it." Akashi said, leading the way. Everyone started to leave poor Aomine behind and followed Akashi. You headed over to comfort Aomine, but Kuroko stopped you and started leading you away from him, following the others.

"(f/n) I know how you feel, but you know what will happen if Akashi finds out you stayed behind to comfort Aomine. Of course I want to comfort him too as a friend and a fellow male, but giving the situation, we both have to leave him behind." Kuroko said, looking down at you, his blue eyes full of concern. While you were busy walking and talking with Kuroko, Aomine caught up.

"(f/n), Tetsu wait up." Aomine said, pain still present in his low voice. You both turned around and looked at him. Your eyes traveled down to where you kicked him. There really was quite a bit of blood there. It kind of reminded you of the time you got your first period. Whoa, what are you thinking?! Guys don't get periods, they get boners!

"Aomine-kun stay back a ways." Kuroko said to Aomine who popped a vein on the left side of his forehead.

"Why you! Tetsu, you just want (f/n) all to yourself. You're probably praising her aren't you!" Aomine yelled at Kuroko who started to get mad.

"Aomine-kun keep your voice down. You're wrong. I just don't want any of us to get in trouble. Both (f/n) and I really wanted to comfort you, but you know what would happen if either of us did." Kuroko said quietly, but with obvious anger in his voice. Aomine stopped, seeming to understand Kuroko's reasoning.

"We'll meet you in the security room, Aomine-kun." Kuroko said, putting his hand on your back as you both started to follow Akashi and the others again. You all came to a pair of double steel doors guarded by a man in a black suit and sunglasses nearly as tall as Murasakibura.

"Seijuro-sama I cannot let anyone other than the Akashis and authorized personnel past these doors. It is the Akashi household rule that even you cannot break." The man said in a very low, husky voice. Everyone shuddered. Akashi was not pleased.

"Step aside. I'm Akashi Seijuro, your master." Akashi said as the man walked up to him.

"I cannot do that Seijuro-sama." The man said in response. Glowing rings started to form in Akashi's eyes as the huge man's knees buckled and he fell down. Akashi smiled down at the man in satisfaction.

"Know your place." He said as he walked past him, punching in the security code to the doors. They slid open, revealing a huge control room with countless monitors arranged like the reflective tiles on a giant disco ball, each one showing different parts of the entire premises. The quality of the camera resolution was unbelievable. There were several large men sitting at computers, watching the screens.

"Everyone come in." Akashi said as the group nervously started to enter the huge room. All the staff members stopped their tasks as they noticed Akashi leading everyone inside. One of them came up to Akashi, opening his mouth to say something when the guard from outside stepped in.

"Don't! Let Seijuro-sama do as he wishes." The large guard said to the man in front of Akashi. A terrified look came across the man's face as he started to walk back to his computer when Akashi spoke, freezing him in his tracks.

"Attention exclusive employees of the Akashi household! If you don't want to lose your jobs, please leave this room immediately." Without questioning, the men left the room as quickly as possible. Akashi sat down at one of the computers, typing in a location code and time frame. The screens above all worked together to create one image. It was of you and Kuroko walking up the steps to the front door.

"Let's see what really happened Tetsuya." Akashi said as he pressed the play button, eager to see what the camera had recorded. The video started playing. You and Kuroko reluctantly watched along with everyone. In the video, you stepped on your dress causing you to fall forward. Kuroko reached in front of you to catch you, his hand landing on your left breast, the video paused, then rewound and played again at least 10 times. Kuroko had had enough embarrassment.

"Akashi-kun please stop replaying it." Kuroko said as Akashi started to pretend messing with the keyboard like something was wrong.

"Ah stupid equipment is glitching up! I need to have someone fix this." Akashi lied as everyone stared at him, seeing right through him. No one said anything though, afraid of what Akashi's reaction might be. He turned to you and Kuroko in his swivel chair.

"I suppose you two were telling me the truth after all." Akashi said, grinning up at you from his seat. He got up and started walking out of the room signalling everybody to follow him, which they did, not wanting to be in the forbidden room any longer than needed. After everyone was out, the doors slid closed on their own. Akashi lead everyone into a huge room which looked like a bedroom and a dining room combined. He closed the door behind him then turned to face the group.

"Okay, I shall now explain what our activity is going to be today." He said clapping both hands together once. Kuroko looked at you happily as he squeezed your hand and kissed you on the lips.

"We will take turns having sex with (f/n)!" Akashi announced as everyone, especially you and Kuroko, turned deep red and gasped. You pulled Kuroko aside, trying to avoid Akashi noticing you.

"Kuroko! Did you know this was the activity Akashi had in mind?!" You glared up at your baby blue haired boyfriend who seemed just as shocked as you were. He frantically shook his head no.

"Please believe me (f/n)! I really had no idea it was going to come to this! I'll tell you what Akashi told me when he took me aside at the park the day I announced our relationship. He said he wanted to throw a congratulations party for us and that there would be a fun activity. When I asked him what the activity would be, he said it would be what you wanted and he'd have everyone participate." Kuroko explained, about to cry. You hugged your boyfriend, as you started to tear up as well. You knew Kuroko was not the lying type.

"Come on Kuroko. Let's go talk to Akashi." You said calmly, holding his head against your shoulder as he started to cry. You both came up to Akashi who was getting a bottle of Viagra out of his pocket. He noticed you approaching and smiled.

"Ready for the activity you two?" Akashi said, winking. Kuroko came up to Akashi in tears.

"Akashi-kun! You told me that the activity would be whatever (f/n) wanted. This is not what she wants!" Kuroko yelled, breaking down. Akashi placed his hand on Kuroko's shoulder.

"Tetsuya, this is what she wants. I had a hidden camera that recorded sound in the limo I sent to pick you to up. I watched your conversation with (f/n) from the security room. She looked very, very disappointed when you stopped her from continuing rubbing your dick." Akashi looked at you, as you blushed hard.

"My orders are absolute so you'll have to deal with it Tetsuya. Don't worry, you will go first." Akashi said as he walked away towards the blushing group.

"Okay let me explain the rules everyone! The order of who's turn to have sex with (f/n) will be determined by erection size. Smallest goes first, so it will be easier on her. Missionary position only. Anal is not allowed. You are not allowed to kiss (f/n), give her oral, nor massage her breasts or genitals. You will go at it until both of you have came. As soon as the last one cums, your turn is over. If you do any of the prohibited actions, your turn is automatically over. There is only one exception to these rules and that is Kuroko since he is her boyfriend. He will go first and is allowed to do all of the things forbidden to the rest of you, including myself. Also, you are required to watch the action when it is not your turn. Any questions?" Akashi finished as four hands went up. Akashi picked Kuroko first.

"Will we be using protection?" Kuroko asked, desperately hoping the answer was going to be yes.

"There will be no protection used in this activity." Akashi responded to Kuroko, whose worst fear came to life.

"Tetsuya, if (f/n) does get pregnant, it will most likely be your child. A healthy adult male can release between 40 million and 1.2 billion sperm in a single ejaculation and only one sperm cell can fertilize a single egg. Since you're going first, the chances are very, very high that it will be your sperm that will fertilize (f/n)'s egg, not anyone else's." Akashi explained before moving on. He picked Aomine next.

"Do I have to participate? My dick still hurts from earlier." Aomine said, wincing at the thought.

"Everyone is required to participate." Akashi said as Midorima's hand lowered. Akashi looked at Furihata and pointed at him.

"Wouldn't Kuroko go first anyways? I mean he's the smallest of all of us. There's no way his dick could be bigger than any of ours." Furihata said. Before Akashi could say anything, Kuroko answered it for him.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Furihata-kun." Kuroko said with a blank expression on his face.

"Damn, looks like Kuroko's got some confidence!" Kagami said, elbowing Furihata who winced at the force.

"Okay, it looks like there's no more questions. Everybody except (f/n), strip off!" Akashi said, starting to undress himself. Everyone else reluctantly followed his lead. You watched as all the guys took off their clothes, revealing their well built bodies. Kuroko walked up to you, naked. You blushed heavily at the scene.

"It looks like you'll be seeing size number two today." He said, scratching his cheek with one finger as he started to blush a deep red. Furihata ran up to Kuroko to compare dick sizes. His eyes widened at Kuroko's flaccid length which was about one inch longer than his own.

"Damn it!" Furihata yelled in frustration. Akashi blew a gym whistle.

"Everyone line up in front of (f/n), smallest to the left, biggest to the right! No covering yourselves up!" Akashi said, approaching you, naked, with no hint of embarrassment whatsoever. He handed you the bottle of Viagra he got out of his pocket earlier before he returned to the group and got into his place in line.

"(f/n)-cchi, don't look at me!" Kise said, covering up his red face as he got into his place in line. It took a while before all the guys were lined up. The order went: Furihata, Kuroko, Koganei, Akashi, Izuki, Hyuuga, Mitobe, Kise, Midorima, Kagami, Aomine, Kiyoshi, Murasakibura. Kawahara, Tsuchida, and Fukuda were missing because they had the flu. Akashi blew the whistle again.

"(f/n) has a bottle of Viagra. She will give you each three pills. The second and third one is there just in case the effect wears off from the first one before your turn comes around. The first few of you will not need to use the second or third one. Viagra lasts about 2-5 hours depending on the person and stimulation. You will all take the first pill when I say. It will take about 30 minutes to work. Once everyone is completely erect, we will reorganize our line if necessary. Any questions?" Akashi finished as Furihata raised his hand. Akashi nodded at him to speak.

"What do we do with the extra pills? Also, if Kuroko's going first, then why isn't he first in line?" Furihata asked.

"You can keep the extra pills if you have any, my treat. And my order was to line up smallest to biggest. Kuroko is obviously not the smallest." Akashi said while looking around for more hands. Aomine raised his hand and Akashi gave him the signal to speak.

"How am I going to have sex with this?!" He motioned towards his bruised up dick. Everyone looked and winced, except Akashi.

"You'll just have to endure the pain. You'll probably cause more pain than feel pain due to your size." Akashi said to the tan navy blue haired man who was third from last in line. Akashi looked around for more hands to come up, but none did.

"Looks like there are no more questions. (f/n) will you start handing out the pills?" Akashi said looking at you.

"Okay." You said as you reluctantly started to give the guys their Viagra. As soon as everyone had blue pills in their hands, Akashi called for his maids to bring a glass of water for each guy. 13 maids came into the room, each carrying a glass of water which they set down on the large dining table in the corner of the room.

"Thank you. You ladies may go continue your chores now." Akashi said to the maids who were all blushing at the scene of a bunch of naked men in a line.

"Very well Seijuro-sama." They all said simultaneously, bowing. They then left the room.

~Time skip 30 minutes~

Everybody was finally erect, and the line definitely needed to be reorganized. Kuroko switched places with Koganei and Kagami switched places with Aomine. The order was now: Furihata, Koganei, Kuroko, Akashi, Izuki, Hyuuga, Mitobe, Kise, Midorima, Aomine, Kagami, Kiyoshi, Murasakibura.

"Damn it Kuroko! Damn it!" Furihata complained about Kuroko again, who was now third instead of second.

"Shit." Aomine muttered under his breath who was 10th instead of 11th. You couldn't tell if it was from losing to Kagami again or the fact that his turn was one time sooner, probably both. Akashi blew the whistle.

"Okay everyone settle down! Tetsuya, it's time to undress (f/n)." Akashi approached Kuroko, giving him a hanger for him to put your dress on. Kuroko took it, his hands shaking. He then walked up to you, gently grabbing your hand in his. He started to walk over to the king bed with you.

"I'm so sorry it has come to this. I wanted to save this act of love for marriage. I didn't want anyone else to see or touch you. I, I'm sorry. I should have just kept our relationship a secret." Kuroko said, starting to cry. Seeing your boyfriend this way made you start to cry.

"I know Kuroko, I know. But there's no turning back. I'll endure this for you." You said, wrapping your arms around Kuroko's bare shaking body. Some of the guys started to cry from the deep love you two showed for each other.

"Aww Kurochin is crying. I don't wanna crush (f/n)-chin anymore. I'll try to be gentle, but it will hurt no matter what I do because of my size." Murasakibura, who was last in line, said in sympathy. You looked at the purple haired giant and smiled through your tears.

"Thank you Murasakibura." You said to him with gratitude. You looked at Kuroko who was wiping away his tears.

"Let's just get this over with so we can go home, okay?" You said to him, running your fingers through his silky baby blue hair while pecking him on the lips.

"Okay." Kuroko said, looking into your (e/c) eyes, seeming to have cheered up slightly. He walked behind you and started to unzip the back of your dress. He slipped your dress down your body revealing your (f/c) lace bra and panties. You stepped out of your dress, blushing hard along with everyone else. Kuroko put your dress on the hanger. Akashi came over and took the dress to the wardrobe, hanging it inside. Kuroko then undid the clasp of your bra and gently took it off, revealing your smooth skin. He walked in front of you dipping his thumbs in the sides of your panties, gulping as he slid them down your legs. You stepped out of them, completely naked and blushing a deep red. Kuroko looked at you blushing an even deeper red.

"You are a virgin, right?" Kuroko asked to confirm that he was going to be your first. You nodded in response. Everybody gasped in surprise. Kuroko looked really happy.

"I am too. We'll both be each others first." Kuroko smiled as he gently lay you down on the bed, getting into position. He held his penis with one hand to guide it as he started nudging the tip at your opening. You gasped at the new sensation. You looked up at Kuroko, whose blue eyes showed deep concern for you.

"Are you ready (f/n)?" He asked you, his voice full of worry. You nodded your head. Kuroko continued to push into you slowly while you moaned in pain as you could feel your hymen breaking. Tears started to overflow from your eyes. Kuroko stopped advancing, wiping the tears from your eyes.

"Why did you stop?" You asked him, wincing a little from the pain of Kuroko's presence inside of you. Kuroko leaned closer to your face and kissed you on the lips softly.

"You need to get used to me being inside before I start to move. I want to take it slow so I cause you as little pain as possible. I also want to cherish this moment even though it is forced. This is our first time, so let's make it special." Kuroko said to you. This made you smile. It almost sounded like a poem. Everyone, even Akashi, was crying at the deep love and care Kuroko had for you. Tears stopped coming to your eyes as the pain started to go away. You gyrated your hips slightly, the pain was finally gone. This sudden movement from you forced a moan from Kuroko's throat. He suddenly thrust into you, causing you to moan in return.

"I'm sorry (f/n). I can't hold myself back any longer." Kuroko said panting, as lust started to cloud his eyes, a sight you never thought you would see. It surprised you, but at the same time, it turned you on. You smiled up at him.

"You don't have to." You said as you stroked your hand against his cheek, giving him permission to go wild on you. Kuroko gulped before thrusting hard into you at a quick pace. You moaned with every thrust of Kuroko's hips. Everyone stared at Kuroko's wild change in behavior from being sweet and loving to lust driven. During one particular thrust, you moaned louder than before as Kuroko hit your g-spot.

"Ahh! Kuroko there! Hit there again!" You yelled grabbing onto his hair. Kuroko panted.

"So that's where it is." He chuckled, as he thrust his hips with more force than before. You moaned uncontrollably as he hit your g-spot with every single thrust he made. Everybody was shocked at how good Kuroko was. They could see from your reactions that he was hitting your g-spot every time he thrust into you.

"Hey Akashi. Was Kuroko really a virgin?" Kagami asked Akashi who looked back at him surprised at his question.

"Of course he was. Tetsuya is not the kind to lie about something as sensitive as that, especially when it comes to the one he loves. He manages to hit her g-spot every time because he's very good at reading people in the situation." Akashi explained to Kagami.

"Ah, I should have known." Kagami said, feeling humiliated. His attention was drawn back to you and Kuroko due to the erotic noises you two were making.

"(f/n) I'm about to cum!" Kuroko said as his thrusts became more frantic.

"Me too!" You yelled, holding onto Kuroko's sweaty body. With the last thrust, Kuroko threw his head back in pleasure as you arched your back both gasping as you climaxed together. You released onto his pulsing dick as you felt a thick hot liquid filling your insides. Kuroko pulled out, collapsing on top of you as some of his semen leaked out of you. Both of you panted for a while before engaging in a French kiss battle, which you won.

"Ah you beat me." Kuroko said as the string of saliva connecting your mouths severed. You both forgot you were being watched until everyone started clapping.

"That was the best porn I've ever seen!" Aomine yelled out. You couldn't help but smile, despite how embarrassing this whole ordeal was. Your first time was with the man you loved since the beginning of middle school. Akashi blew the whistle and raised his hand.

"Player substitution! Furihata for Kuroko!" Akashi yelled, like he was the referee at a basketball game. Kuroko took your hand in his and squeezed lightly.

"Please endure this. I'll be waiting. Remember, no matter what happens, you'll always be mine." Kuroko said encouragingly.


	5. Jealous

You had only a few moments with Kuroko before it was Furihata's turn. Sex with Kuroko was unbelievable. He was really good, so it was hard to believe that he was a virgin. But you knew very well that Kuroko is not the lying type, especially when it comes to love, so you could trust that you were his first.

"I'm really glad my first time was with you, (f/n). My turn is over, but unfortunately yours is not. I hate the fact that others will be taking you as well, but no matter what happens, you'll always be mine and only mine. Please endure this for me. Do not let this break you, be strong and carry through." Kuroko said with a sad, but encouraging look on his face as he started to get off the bed. But before he could stand up, you hugged him tightly, tears starting to flow from your eyes due to the beautiful way he worded that.

"Thank you Kuroko. I'll try my best to stay in one piece for you. I am yours, I belong to no one other than you. You're the only one for me and have been ever since I met you." You said as you squeezed him tighter, not wanting to let go.

"I know (f/n), I know. I must go now, but I'll be waiting for you as always." Kuroko said as you reluctantly let go of him. He kissed you passionately before heading back towards his place in line, tears forming in his eyes. Furihata walked up nervously to the bed and climbed on with you. Poor boy, he was very jealous of Kuroko for having you as his girlfriend, but he never wanted to have sex with you. You could tell in his eyes that he desperately wanted to get out of this situation.

"I'm sorry. I really don't want to do this, but Akashi scares me. I wanted to save this action for my future wife... that is if I ever get one. Just so you know, I'm a virgin so I might not be too good. I perfectly understand if you begin to hate me after this is over." Furihata confessed as he awkwardly positioned himself in front of you. It surprised you how similar Furihata's love values were to Kuroko's. You never realized it before, but he was actually really cute. Of course not nearly as cute as Kuroko, no one could ever beat Kuroko's cuteness.

"It's okay. We were both forced into this situation. Besides I would never come to hate you. You're a valuable friend to Kuroko and therefore to me as well." You said as Furihata's face lit up.

"Thank you so much for understanding me. I never knew you thought of me as a friend." Furihata said, relieved. You smiled at him and signaled for him to start. Furihata nodded as he started you enter you. His penis was quite a bit smaller than Kuroko's which made the session easy and pain free. The pace of his thrusts were slower yet satisfying.

"(f/n) I think I'm about to cum!" Furihata yelled. You weren't quite there yet, but it wouldn't be over until you came too. You closed your eyes trying to imagine you were doing it with Kuroko again.

"Ah! I'm cumming! I'm sorry, (f/n)!" Furihata said as he shuddered, releasing his semen into you. You climaxed shortly after due to your wild imagination. Furihata collapsed on top of you, passed out with his dick still inside.

"Furihata? Hey, you're still inside of me, wake up!" You yelled at Furihata who was snoring quietly, surprised and unimpressed by his lack of stamina along with everyone else, especially the Seirin team. He has plenty of stamina when it comes to basketball (except the time he was up against Akashi), so you thought he would last longer. You sneaked a glanced at Kuroko. He was wearing his signature blank expression, but his blue eyes clearly showed agitation, probably due to the fact that Furihata failed to pull out before falling asleep on you, literally. You gently pushed Furihata off, his dick slipping out of you in the process. Akashi blew the whistle.

"Koganei, you're up!" Akashi said, as he came up to the bed and slung the snoring Furihata over his shoulder and brought him over the the couch across the room, gently laying him down. Akashi can be intimidating, but he can be kind as well. You remembered the times at Teiko before he got his emperor eye. Your middle school memories were interrupted when the bed bounced a little as the cat mouthed man nervously joined you on the bed.

"Before I start, I just want to let you know that I've had a crush on you ever since Kuroko introduced you to our basketball team as his classmate from Teiko." Koganei confessed to you before his eyes drifted from you to Kuroko. There was a dark aura emitting from your boyfriend. Koganei froze, he had seen that aura before. It was in the locker room during the intermission period of Seirin's match with Kirisaki Daiichi where two of the Uncrowned Kings clashed, one of them being the kind iron hearted center Kiyoshi who ended up getting beat up pretty badly.

"I'm sorry Kuroko! I didn't know she was your girlfriend! You never told us until five weeks ago! Please don't kill me! I really don't want to do this to (f/n)! I wanted to save my first time for my own girl when I get one, but I don't have a choice okay?" Koganei explained to Kuroko whose dark aura was fading.

"Well I guess it is my fault for not telling you guys sooner." Kuroko said, scratching his chin.

"No shit Kuroko! You've been dating (f/n) for two years now! You two have been together since your third year in middle school, through our painful struggles, and our victories as a basketball team! I'm pissed off at the fact that you didn't tell us about your relationship all this time! I'm already a third year in high school!" Hyuuga yelled at Kuroko, popping a couple veins here and there.

"Actually we've been together since the first day of our first year in middle school, (f/n) wasn't officially mine until our third year. But I'm sorry Hyuuga-senpai." Kuroko apologized to Hyuuga who was in his clutch time. Kuroko looked at Koganei.

"I'm sorry I got angry with you Koga-senpai. But please don't pass out while still inside of (f/n) like Furihata-kun did. That made me a little irritated." Kuroko said as the dark aura returned very faintly. You were surprised at how easily Kuroko got jealous. You also noticed Kuroko's penis was erect again. An irritated and envious hard Kuroko is quite an amusing sight.

"Kuroko, did you take the second Viagra?" You questioned your hard-once-again baby blue haired boyfriend.

"No I didn't (f/n). My sexual frustration has been building up watching you do it with other guys. Akashi-kun, am I allowed to masturbate while watching?" He looked Akashi who was quite surprised along with the rest of the group.

"Hmm. I didn't say anything about masturbation earlier, but now that you mention it. Okay everyone! I'm adding a new rule. You are not allowed to masturbate while watching the scene! If you do, you will not get a turn if you haven't already gone. If you've already had your turn and you get another erection, then you may relieve yourself." Akashi announced, as Aomine started to reach for his still erect penis.

"If you masturbate to get disqualified on purpose, rather than to relieve your sexual frustration, certain punishment awaits you." Akashi added, whipping his head in Aomine's direction as he quickly moved his hand down further and scratched his inner thigh, hoping Akashi didn't see his true intention.

"Koga-senpai, can you start already?" Kuroko said impatiently as he was already stroking his dick, the dark aura starting to grow again. Everyone gasped at Kuroko's behavior. You could see through the desperation in your boyfriend's eyes that the sexual frustration in his body was starting to boil over uncontrollably. Koganei looked at Kuroko, terrified before looking at you.

"Have you seen this side of him before?" Koganei asked you as you shook your head no.

"I better get started. There's one thing you absolutely do not want to do, and that is piss Kuroko off. I think it might even be worse than pissing Akashi off, no offense Akashi! After all, our victory over Rakuzan was all thanks to Kuroko... and Kagami. Please, nobody kill me!" Koganei said in a panic, not daring to look at any of the guys' faces while suddenly thrusting hard into you. You gasped at his sudden movement. He continued thrusting into you. His pace even quicker than Kuroko's. Koganei was actually pretty good too. Was he really a virgin as he said? You looked over at Kuroko who was vigorously pumping himself, panting frantically. Everyone's attention was divided between how good Koganei was, and Kuroko's new found lustful side.

"(f/n) I'm going to cum!" Koganei and Kuroko both yelled simultaneously. Everyone was shocked at the coincidence. You stared at Kuroko, curious to see how much semen he would release. You felt Koganei's semen pass from him to you as Kuroko released his large load at the same time. His white stream shot up so high, it probably would've gotten fairly close to the basketball net. Kuroko's ejaculation face was enough to make you cum. He really was building up sexual frustration. Everyone stared in shock and awe as Kuroko's cum came raining down on himself, Akashi, and Izuki.

"Now that was quite a cum fountain! Kuroko you passed my expectations big time!" Izuki said after being sprinkled with the white stuff. Hyuuga popped a vein on the right side of his forehead.

"Shut up Izuki. No one wants to hear your sex puns!" Hyuuga yelled at Izuki as Akashi wiped his dark hot pink colored hair with his hand and stared at it.

"Actually, I agree with Izuki." The emperor said as he brought his hand to his lips and licked the palm of his hand clean. Everyone looked at him with disgust. Furihata began to wake up again, stretching and yawning.

"What's going on? Huh, when did I get over here?" He looked at the couch he was sitting on.

"I carried you off from the bed and lay you down on the couch." Akashi said as Furihata turned to look at him, his eyes widening.

"What the hell happened while I was asleep?!" He yelled, jumping back. Staring at the white mess that decorated Izuki, Akashi, Kuroko and the area around them.

"Sorry Akashi-kun, Izuki-senpai. I should have grabbed a tissue box first." Kuroko said with a poker face. Furihata's eyes nearly left their sockets.

"No fucking way! There is just no fucking way! Koki, it's just your imagination." He yelled as he clapped his hands on the sides of his head, shaking it back and forth.

"Furihata, it's not your imagination." Akashi said, his expression was dead serious. Furihata froze as he looked at everybody who nodded their heads.

"Kurochin is so amazing, it annoys me. His milkshake flew higher than my head. Kurochin, what kinds of snacks do you eat? I can't even shoot that high." Murasakibura confessed. Everyone's jaws dropped. Kuroko, the shortest male here can shoot his load higher than the purple haired titan from Yosen High?!

"Murasakibura, snacks don't increase your ejaculation speed and force." Akashi said, breaking the news to the giant snack lover.

"I can't believe I lost to Kurochin again. Especially at something like this. It's even more annoying than losing at basketball." Murasakibura said with a pout as the Generation of Miracles all got depressed looks on their faces, feeling his pain. The Seirin team members all looked uncomfortable, except for Kuroko who was wearing his usual poker face again.

"Okay people! The game is still in play. Let's see, who's next? Ah, that would be me!" Akashi said, sounding dangerously happy. He looked at you, then Kuroko. Everyone suddenly looked worried, especially Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, you're not going to beat me a third time. I will make (f/n) cum before me. Your simultaneous orgasm will be meaningless. Don't worry I'll still follow the rules I put in place. After all, my orders are absolute!" The emperor said as he turned in your direction, slowly approaching you. Oh shit, Akashi's eyes were two different colors from each other again. After Kuroko worked so hard and brought the old Akashi back. You lost all hope at that moment.


	6. The Emperor and The Joker

Akashi's emperor eye had just returned and it was his turn to take you. Everyone seemed scared and really worried for you, especially Kuroko. He had returned to his normal loving non-lustful self again. He began to feel guilty, thinking that he was the cause of all this.

"I'm sorry (f/n). If only I kept our relationship a secret, this wouldn't have happened." Kuroko said, his blue eyes starting to get watery.

"Kuroko, this is not your fault. I'm going to be fine, don't worry. I told you, I would endure this for you since it's already too late to go back." You said, trying to reassure him.

"Are your ready, (f/n)? Because I'm not going to be gentle. But don't worry, I'll make the pain turn into pleasure, you'll see." Akashi said as he joined you on the bed, positioning himself before thrusting hard into you. You moaned in pain as Akashi was a little bigger than Kuroko as well as his pace being unbelievably fast. Kuroko was barely able to watch as you were at it with Akashi. He could tell you were in pain.

"Akashi-kun stop! You're hurting her!" Kuroko yelled at him.

"(f/n) will get used to it. This pain she is feeling will soon turn into unbelievable pleasure." Akashi panted as he continued to thrust at a monstrous pace. Just as he said, the pain did turn into pleasure. He managed to hit your g-spot several times in a row, but he was going a little too fast for your comfort. You could tell from his dick pulsing inside of you that he was close to climaxing. Knowing that this wouldn't be over until you came, you closed your eyes and imagined once again that Kuroko was doing you. This made you get closer to climaxing as well.

"You almost there?" Akashi asked as he panted frantically. You nodded your head yes.

"Cumming, I'm cumming!" He said as he came into you slightly before you climaxed yourself. His thrusting had stopped and he pulled out.

"You came slightly after I did. Even though I said I would make you cum before me. I hate to admit it, but Tetsuya, you defeated me again." Akashi said as his eyes became the same color again, looking a little depressed.

"I only came because I imagined I was doing it with Kuroko again. Also, you were going too fast." You said, breaking the news to Akashi who looked even more depressed after you said that.

"My turn is over. Izuki, you're up next." Akashi said, disappointed at his third loss to Kuroko. The first loss was when Seirin beat Rakuzan. The second loss was when Kuroko unintentionally showed that he could shoot his load higher than Akashi could. And the third loss was he couldn't make you cum before him like he said. Izuki walked up to the bed and climbed on with you. He looked at you.

"You know, you're really beautiful nude. You're nudiful." He said as Hyuuga face palmed himself. You had to laugh at how terrible that pun was.

"Okay no more puns, just start please." You said. Izuki seemed a little offended.

"What? You didn't like that pun?" He asked with a sad puppy dog face.

"To be honest, that was really terrible. Please just get going, otherwise Kuroko's gonna get mad." You said, Izuki froze. He definitely did not want Kuroko to get mad at him.

"Okay fine, I'll start entering you." Izuki said as he started nudging the tip of his penis at your opening. He started to push into you as you moaned in slight pain. He was a bit bigger than Kuroko and Akashi. He moaned as he advanced because your insides were tight around his dick. He started thrusting his hips, moaning with every thrust he made. The noises that he made while thrusting into you actually turned you on to your surprise. After a while of thrusting and moan exchanges, you could feel that he was getting close to climaxing.

"Ah, I'm going to cum (f/n)! I'm 'coming' for you!" Izuki announced. He shut his eyes tight as he thrust hard one more time and threw his head back in pleasure and moaned as he released his semen into you. You came shortly after because of how erotic his ejaculation expression was. He hung over you panting before he pulled out his dick.

"Heh, you even have a pun for when you ejaculate." You commented. He smiled.

"Did you like it? Was it clever?" He asked you.

"It was pretty good, but I'm not sure if Kuroko liked it." You both looked at Kuroko who's dark aura was growing again quickly. Izuki started to panic.

"Kuroko I, I, I didn't actually mean I was actually coming for your girlfriend! It was supposed to be a pun!" Izuki explained as he desperately tried to escape Kuroko's wrath. Kuroko's dark aura didn't fade.

"Kuroko calm down. He really didn't mean any harm." You said to defend Izuki. Kuroko whose dark aura started to disappear because of you. Akashi blew the whistle, signaling that Izuki's turn was over. Next it was Hyuuga's turn.


	7. The Captain, The Silent One, and The Model

Akashi had just blown the whistle signaling the end of Izuki's turn with you. Kuroko sighed with relief. You couldn't tell if it was because Izuki's sex puns were over with or the fact that there was one less guy you had to do it with, probably both. Hyuuga was up next. As he passed Izuki, he gave him a death glare.

"I'll say it again. No one wants to hear your sex puns." Hyuuga said to Izuki with a cold tone in his voice. Apparently Izuki's terrible puns was enough to drive Hyuuga into his clutch time. When he's in his clutch time, he becomes heated and rude instead of collected and mature. This kind of worried you a little bit. But as he joined you on the bed, it seemed that his normal self had returned.

"I'm sorry you had to hear those stupid puns when in a situation like this." Hyuuga apologized as he positioned himself. He hovered over you, already starting to sweat. It seemed like he was building up some sexual frustration or something.

"I'm going in." He said as he started to push into you. It didn't hurt quite as much after you had done it with Izuki. It hurt more when Izuki did it because there was a much bigger difference in size between Akashi, who was before him. There was less of a size difference between Hyuuga and Izuki, Hyuuga being slightly bigger. Since you had gotten used to Izuki being inside, the pain wasn't too bad. Hyuuga moaned as his whole length was finally inside of you. He panted as he was restraining from moving so he didn't hurt you.

"Is it okay if I move?" He asked you for permission. You nodded your head yes. He then started to thrust his hips slowly, then gradually picking up the pace. Both of you moaned as he thrust into you. He was pretty good, but not quite as good as Kuroko. It seemed like nobody was as good as Kuroko, even though he was a virgin. Actually many of these guys, if not all of them, were virgins. You were distracted from your thoughts when Hyuuga spoke.

"I feel like I'm going to cum!" He announced. His thrusts became stronger and his penis started to swell a little. He then released his semen into you. Shortly after, you came too because his last thrust hit your g-spot. You both panted, trying to catch your breath. Akashi blew the gym whistle.

"Player substitution! Mitobe for Hyuuga!" He yelled, acting like a basketball referee again. Mitobe started to walk towards you as Hyuuga got off the bed. You have never heard Mitobe talk before so you wondered if he would even moan at all. You were kind of eager to have sex with him to see if he would have any audible reactions. He joined you on the bed not saying a word. He had a expression on his face that basically said 'Sorry I have to do this to you. I really don't want to' which was what you expected.

"Mitobe listen, you don't have to hold your voice back. If you feel pleasure, just let it out." You told him. Mitobe just looked at you before he inserted his penis into you and started thrusting at a steady medium pace. As he thrust, you could hear little moans escaping his throat, but they weren't audible to the rest of the group. After a little while, he started to swell inside of you so you knew he was close to cumming. On his last thrust, he threw back his head in pleasure and let out a loud moan while releasing his semen into you. The erotic noise he made caused you to cum as well. He hovered over you, panting as he pulled out. His face had an apologetic expression on it. You smiled up at him.

"It's fine Mitobe, don't worry. We were both forced into this." You said to reassure him. He smiled at you before getting off of the bed. Akashi blew the whistle once again.

"Mitobe your turn is over. Kise is up next." Akashi announced as Kise walked over to the bed, his face all red.

"(f/n)-cchi, please forgive me for doing this to you! I was always jealous of Kuroko for having you as his girlfriend. Back in middle school when he introduced you to us as his good friend and classmate, I liked you. I was thinking of asking you out myself but every time I mustered up the courage and tried to approach you, I got tackled by a bunch of fans." Kise confessed. This was the second confession of the day. You had no idea that this many guys had fallen for you. You two looked at Kuroko. The dark aura didn't appear, you both sighed in relief. Kuroko must have understood that Kise didn't know that you two were dating because he never told him.

"Anyways (f/n)-cchi I never wanted to do this to you unless we were in a relationship together. I'm sorry, I really don't want to interfere with your relationship with Kurokochhi, but I don't really have a choice right now." Kise said, tears coming to his eyes. You reached up and wiped the tears from the model's face.

"Kise I understand. Don't worry about it. This won't change anything between me and Kuroko, you're not interfering." You reassured him. He looked at you with gratitude.

"Thank you (f/n)-cchi for understanding me. I can see why Kuroko wants you." He said. You nodded and signaled for him to start. He started to push into you slowly, trying not to cause you any pain. Honestly, you had gotten quite used to this so it didn't really hurt at all. He moaned because of how tight you were around his dick. He started thrusting slowly and got faster as he went along. After a couple minutes of thrusting and moan exchanges, Kise was almost at his limit.

"I'm going to cum (f/n)-cchi! I'm sorry!" He announced as he thrust one more time and released his semen inside you. The ejaculation face of the model was enough to cause you to orgasm as well. Kise pulled out and looked down at you. The whistle blew signalling both that Kise's turn was over and Midorima's turn had started.


	8. Disqualified

"Midorima you're up!" Akashi said. Midorima stayed in his place in line. He obviously didn't want to go.

"Midorima, do you dare disobey me?" Akashi warned. Midorima shuddered at the thought of what Akashi might do to him if he didn't play along. He sighed and reluctantly walked over and joined you on the bed.

"So this is what happens when I forget to bring my lucky item. Just so you know (f/n), I would never do such an obscene thing to anyone. But apparently I have no choice this time." Midorima said as he adjusted his glasses and positioned himself in front of you. He nudged at your opening with the tip of his penis, reluctant to enter. He blushed a deep red as he made contact with you.

"I, I'm going to enter you." Midorima stuttered as he slowly pushed into you. He moaned a little as he went deeper inside of you. He slowly started to thrust his hips. You could tell he was a virgin because of how slow he was taking things, although it could be due to how this is against his values too. Anyways at this rate, it would take forever for both of you to climax. You were very unsatisfied with his pace so you decided to do something about it. You bucked your hips against his, causing him to go deeper inside you.

"Ah!" He moaned. He looked at you surprised, but lust soon found its way into him. He started thrusting much faster after you did that. This sudden change in pace made you moan which seemed to quicken his pace even more. He seemed to get turned on by your moans, a side of Midorima that no one had seen before.

"(f/n) can be quite a personality changer." Akashi said. Everyone, but you and Midorima, looked at him, puzzled.

"She has brought out many new sides of Kuroko we've never seen before. And she's bringing out Midorima's lustful side." Akashi pointed out, gesturing towards you and Midorima who were too busy having sex to hear what Akashi said.

"Oh god. (f/n) I think I'm about to cum!" Midorima announced. On his last thrust, which hit your g-spot, he threw his head back in pleasure as he ejaculated in you. You came shortly after due to him hitting your g-spot. Midorima pulled out and hovered over you as he panted, trying to catch his breath. You reached up and fixed his crooked glasses.

"You're pretty good for a virgin. But you started a little too slow." You told Midorima. He blushed a deep red.

"How did you know I was a virgin?!" He said, startled that you figured it out. You shook your head.

"I could just tell by the way you started. You were reluctant to even start like you weren't quite sure what to do." You told him.

"Th-that's because this was against my values!" He argued, frowning. You smiled up at him because you knew he actually enjoyed it. Oh brother, what to do with that green haired tsundere. Akashi blew the gym whistle.

"Aomine you're up next!" He yelled. Aomine reluctantly walked up to the bed as Midorima got off. He joined you on the bed and positioned himself. Before he entered you, he just stared at you. His eyes moved up and down your body, examining you. Then all of the sudden, he reached down and squeezed your breasts. You screamed and slapped his hands away.

"I think you are bigger than Momoi. But I just had to confirm it myself." Aomine said, rubbing his hands that were red from the force of your slap. Akashi blew the whistle.

"Aomine, that was against the rules. You're turn is over, you're disqualified." Akashi said as Aomine looked back at him, surprised.

"Hah?! I didn't even have a chance with (f/n) yet!" Aomine complained, Akashi just shook his head.

"Aomine listen, you broke one of the rules, therefore you're disqualified." He said to the tan navy blue haired man who was extremely disappointed. Aomine reluctantly walked back to his place in line.

"Kagami, since Aomine's turn is terminated, you're up." Akashi said to the tall dark red haired man. Kagami walked up and joined you on the bed. You were nervous because of how big he was, not just his frame but his dick too. He could see in your eyes how nervous you were.

"This is probably going to hurt." Kagami said to you as he positioned himself. He slowly started to penetrate your insides. The girth of his shaft was unbelievable, was he really just a high school student? He moaned at how tight you were while you winced in pain. He stopped advancing, only three quarters of the way in. You bled slightly from his sheer size inside you.

"You okay?" Kagami asked you, concerned about your well being. He is a very close friend of Kuroko so he didn't want to do anything to hurt you. You nodded your head.

"I think I'll be okay. I told Kuroko I would endure this for him. You can move, but start slowly okay?" You told Kagami. He gulped as he pushed into you more until he was fully inside. You moaned in pain as he started to move a little. As his thrusts continued, the pain turned into pleasure. He could see from your reactions that your pain was pretty much gone so he quickened his pace a bit. This sudden change in pace caused you to moan in pleasure. He was thrusting his hips at a medium pace now. You could feel his already huge dick swell up even more, he was close to cumming.

"I think I'm going to cum soon!" Kagami announced as his thrusts became faster. He released his semen into you before you came too. He pulled out of you, his penis was slick with both of his and your cum mixed with a tiny bit of blood from when he entered you. He panted and looked down at his lower body, his eyes widened a little at the sight of the blood.

"I'm so sorry (f/n), I really didn't mean to hurt you." Kagami said as he hugged you in a gentle embrace. You hugged the large basketball player back.

"I know you didn't mean any harm, Kagami. It's okay, it felt good in the end." You reassured him. He looked down at you gratefully. Kuroko was very concerned about your well being because he also saw the blood. He desperately wanted this to be over for your sake.

"Kuroko listen. I'll be fine, so don't worry. Remember, no matter what happens, you're mine and I'm yours." You reassured your worried boyfriend. Akashi blew his whistle.

"Player substitution. Kiyoshi for Kagami." Akashi said, pretending to be a basketball referee once again. The tall brown haired center approached you as Kagami left the bed. Kiyoshi joined you on the bed.

"I'll be as gentle as I can, but I can't guarantee a pain free session even though you've already done it with Kagami." Kiyoshi said as he positioned himself in front of you. He nudged the tip of his penis at your opening.

"Are you ready?" He asked. You nodded your head yes. He gently pushed into you slowly, trying his best not to hurt you. The pain wasn't as bad as you thought it would be. It was probably due to having sex with Kagami first. You didn't even bleed this time. Kiyoshi started thrusting at a medium pace. You both exchanged moans as he thrust into you. A few minutes into the session and Kiyoshi started to swell inside you, he was close to climaxing. You were getting fairly close as well.

"I'm sorry (f/n), I'm going to cum inside you!" He announced as his last couple thrusts hit your g-spot causing you to cum shortly after he released his semen into you. Akashi blew the whistle signalling the end of Kiyoshi's turn and the start of Murasakibura's turn. The purple haired giant reluctantly walked over towards the bed as Kiyoshi got off. He looked back at you before returning to his place in line.

"Stay strong for Kuroko. He's waiting for you. There's only one more of us, then you're free to go home with Kuroko." Kiyoshi said reassuringly to you. You looked at him gratefully.

"Thank you Kiyoshi." You smiled at the tall brown haired center as he continued to walk back to his place in line. The bed bounced as Murasakibura joined you in bed. It was barely big enough for both you and him.

"I don't wanna crush you, but if I do, it's not on purpose. I can tell Kurochin loves you dearly, so I'll try my best not to hurt you. But I think that pain is unavoidable here." Murasakibura told you what you already knew. It still made you happy that he was being considerate of you though. You smiled up at the giant.

"I know Murasakibura. Thank you. You can go ahead and start now." You told him. He started to enter you slowly. You winced in pain as you started to bleed slightly again. You fought the tears threatening to leave your eyes. He kept pushing into you. Surprisingly, his entire length did fit inside you, but barely.

"(f/n)-chin, are you ready for me to move?" Murasakibura asked you, concern written all over his face. You nodded your head yes. He started to thrust slowly, gradually speeding up a little. The pain eventually turned into pleasure. He kept thrusting at a medium slow pace, trying his best to be gentle. Murasakibura's already wide girth started to swell as he came close to climaxing.

"(f/n)-chin, I think I'm close to cumming!" The purple haired giant said before he let out a loud moan. At his last thrust, he let loose his large load, which surprisingly didn't feel a large as Kuroko's. Murasakibura blushed hard, which for some odd reason, made you cum as well. Apparently, seeing Murasakibura blush for the first time turned you on. He panted and pulled out before he collapsed slightly on top of you.

"Hey Murasakibura, you're really heavy. Get up, you're crushing me!" You said as the purple haired giant got up and looked at you apologetically.

"Sorry (f/n)-chin. It was my first time. I didn't expect it to be this exhausting. I have no idea how you are able to handle all of this, you're amazing just like Kurochin. It's kind of annoying but impressive at the same time." You smiled at Murasakibura's compliment.

"Thank you Murasakibura. I think you were pretty good for being a virgin. It hurt at first, but it felt good in the end." You complimented him back. He looked at you for a while before cracking a small partial smile which you found kind of cute, still not as cute as Kuroko though. Akashi blew the whistle for the last time.

"Nice work everyone! You can all get dressed and go home now." Akashi announced. Everyone sighed in relief as they scrambled to put their clothes back on. You tried to sit up, but collapsed back down on the bed again. Your entire body was incredibly sore. Kuroko came running up to you, with your dress, underwear, heels, and a tissue box in his arms.

"(f/n)! Are you okay?!" Kuroko said as he joined you on the bed, fully dressed again. He looked at you very concerned about your well being. You smiled up at him before wincing in pain.

"I think I'll be okay but I'm definitely gonna need help getting dressed. Also can I stay over at your house? I don't think I can go home like this." You told your concerned baby blue haired boyfriend.

"Of course (f/n). I would do anything for you. Having you stay over at my place is no big deal. You can even stay over for a few days until you feel better." Kuroko said before kissing you on the lips. You smiled up at him. He gulped as he helped you sit up and wiped you clean before sliding your panties back on. You held onto him so you wouldn't collapse as he clipped your bra on. He laid you back down gently as he lifted your legs up to slide your dress back on. He then put his hand on your back, gently lifting you up to finish putting on your dress and zipped the back of it up. He then laid you back down and slid the heel onto your right foot.

"Kuroko, I don't think I can walk very well, especially not in heels." You said before he put your left heel on. He stopped and put the heel down, then took the other one off. He looked at you, very concerned.

"Well then how are we going to get you to my place?" He asked as you smiled and reached your arms up behind his neck.

"You'll have to carry me home bridal style." You said, winking. He smiled back as he grabbed your heeled shoes and lifted you up off of the bed, your arms still around his neck. He walked up to Akashi who was dressed again.

"Do you mind giving us a ride to my house? (f/n) can't really walk and my house is pretty far away from here." Kuroko asked the dark hot pink haired man. Akashi smiled mischievously.

"Oh, you're going to your house Tetsuya? What are you planning to do to (f/n) there?" Akashi said scratching the bottom of his chin. Kuroko frowned. He was clearly very upset with Akashi.

"I'm going to nuture (f/n) back to health. She's going to stay over until she feels better. That's all." Kuroko said to Akashi firmly, the dark aura was starting to emit from your boyfriend. Akashi was taken aback by Kuroko's attitude towards him.

"Okay fine, I'll have one of my chauffeurs take you home." He said as Kuroko's dark aura began to fade. Apparently, even Akashi was scared of furious Kuroko. You made a note to yourself to never piss Kuroko off. Akashi called over one of his chauffeurs. It was the same man who took you two to Akashi's mansion.

"Please take Kuroko and (f/n) over to Kuroko's house." Akashi told the chauffeur. The man bowed.

"Very well Seijuro-sama. (f/n)-sama, Kuroko-sama, follow me please." The man turned around and led you two to the elevators. He pushed the down button and the three elevator doors opened simultaneously. He walked into the gold elevator and Kuroko followed him with you in his arms. The man pressed the 1st floor button as the elevator doors closed and quickly descended to the first floor before dinging, the doors slid open. The man then led you across the wide expanse of marble floor to the huge cathedral like doors and opened one of them, gesturing you to go through. Kuroko carefully walked down the steps, across the courtyard to the same limo you both rode to the mansion. The chauffeur opened the limo door as Kuroko gently placed you on the seat and joined you as the man closed the door. The car's engine started and you were on your way to Kuroko's house.


	9. The Sleepover

As the limo headed on its way to Kuroko's house, you both sat there, not moving, exhausted from the long, rough day. You were so glad that the day was over. What started out as a somewhat normal congratulations party, turned dark and twisted, leaving you in despair. How were you going to deal with this? You decided to push that thought aside and try to relax.

"We're finally going home and you can get your rest." Kuroko said to you, smiling that warm smile you loved so much. You leaned towards him and kissed him on the lips and he kissed you back, passionately. You grew tired and fell asleep, leaning against Kuroko's shoulder shortly before he fell asleep as well, his head gently resting on yours. You both slept through the entire ride. The man opened the door, which woke you both up.

"(f/n)-sama, Kuroko-sama, we have arrived." He said as he gestured for you both to get out. Kuroko got out first then gently lifted you out of the limo and carried you to his front door. He turned back to the chauffeur and thanked him before opening his front door, walking inside. It was late so everyone was asleep. He carried you up the stairs to his bedroom where he gently laid you down on his bed. You fell asleep immediately, due to the "activity" Akashi set up and also due to Kuroko's familiar scent that filled the room and the bed. He climbed into the bed with you and held you close to him.

"Goodnight (f/n). Sleep well, know that I'm here for you. I'll always be at your side, as your shadow, forever." He whispered gently in your ear, his breath tickling the nape of your neck. You smiled in your sleep. Both of you slept soundly until the morning sun woke you up. Kuroko was still hugging you in his sleep, his chest against your back. You rolled over to look at his adorable sleeping face. One of his blue eyes opened slowly. He sat up, stretching and yawning.

"Good morning (f/n). Did you sleep well?" He asked you sleepily. You laughed at the amusing sight of his atrocious bed head. He looked at you, puzzled.

"You have quite the bedhead! And yes I slept fine, thanks to you." You told Kuroko, who smiled in relief.

"Can you sit up at all?" He asked you, a little concerned. You managed to sit up. Your body was still a little sore.

"Yeah, but I'm still a little sore, especially my back." You said as you put your hand on your back, rubbing it a little.

"(f/n) lay on your stomach. I'll give you a massage to relieve some of the pain." Kuroko said as you rolled over onto your stomach. Kuroko knelt over you, his knees on either side of your hips. He then kneaded the palm of his hands gently and firmly up and down your back. He was really good at giving massages. You breathed in and out slowly and relaxed as his hands moved along your back. After a few minutes, he stopped as you started to get up.

"Thanks Kuroko, I feel much better now. I think I can walk on my own now." You said as you got up off the bed, Kuroko followed your lead walking next to you, ready to catch you just in case you were to collapse. He put your arm over his shoulders as you both walked carefully down the stairs. Kuroko's mother was making breakfast in the kitchen. She looked surprised when she saw you.

"Oh my. I didn't know you were here. Welcome dear." She came over and hugged you.

"Careful mom. (f/n) is really tired and sore." Kuroko said as his mother who let go of you.

"Kuroko, I'm fine now, don't worry about it." You reassured your boyfriend. He smiled at you. His mother suddenly chimed in.

"Tetsuya, did you contact (f/n)'s parents yet? I'm sure they're very worried about her." Kuroko's mother said. Your boyfriend's smile quickly disappeared from his face as a look of panic replaced it.

"Oh crap. I'll be right back (f/n)." He said before running upstairs to get his cell phone. He rushed back downstairs and stood next to you talking to one of your parents on the phone.

"I'm very sorry Mr. (l/n). I should have contacted you after the party. (f/n) was staying at my house because she was very, very tired." Kuroko said as you heard your dad say something though the phone.

"Yes, she's here next to me. I'll give the phone to her so you can talk to her." Kuroko said, handing you his cell phone.

"Hi dad. What's up?" You answered. Your dad's voice came through.

"(f/n), why didn't you contact us after the party?! We were all worried like hell when you didn't come home. Your little sister even started to cry because she thought something terrible happened to you. Your mother and I started to think the same!" He sounded quite angry.

"I'm sorry dad. It's just that when we arrived at Kuroko's house, he took me to his room and we both fell asleep right away since it was late at night." You told your father.

"Wait, you slept with your boyfriend?!" Your father yelled through the phone. He was furious.

"Dad, dad! calm down! Kuroko and I just fell asleep right away! He didn't do anything to me!" You yelled back, angry at your father that he would think Kuroko would do such a thing, well come to think of it, he did have sex with you yesterday, but that was forced.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry I assumed that. But when are you coming home? Your little sister is worried and misses you as well as me and your mother." Your father said, seeming to have calmed down.

"I'll be home around noon." You told your father. Kuroko looked at you, worried.

"Okay then (f/n). We'll see you when you get home." With that, your dad hung up. Kuroko took his cell phone back and looked at you, concern clearly present in his blue eyes. You smiled back at him.

"I'll be fine, Kuroko. If I'm still sore, I'll just tell them I danced too much." You reassured your baby blue haired boyfriend. Kuroko's mother looked at you puzzled for a while, but then she smiled.

"Well then how about some breakfast!" She said cheerfully, placing two plates of pancakes and bacon on the table, along with a vanilla milkshake for Kuroko and orange juice for you.

"Thank you." You both said simultaneously. She smiled and left the kitchen to join Kuroko's grandmother and her husband in the living room. You and Kuroko both ate ravenously because of the rough day yesterday. Kuroko's mother made the best homemade pancakes. When you were finished, Kuroko looked at you for a while.

"What is it?" You asked him, puzzled. He smiled at you.

"Are you going home in the same dress you wore to the party?" He asked you as you just noticed that you were still dressed up.

"But I don't have anything to change into!" You exclaimed. Kuroko chuckled.

"You can borrow some of my clothes. Just return them after you get home. Don't worry about washing them, I'll do that myself." He said as you blushed. You have never worn his clothes before so it made you a little bit uncomfortable. You frowned a little, realizing something.

"Wait, you said I didn't need to wash your clothes before I returned them. Did you just want to sniff them and use my scent to jerk off?" You said accusingly as Kuroko averted his gaze elsewhere and blushed. Good thing his family was in the living room and couldn't hear what you just said.

"Ah, you caught me." He said, gently punching you playfully. You rubbed your shoulder a little. He looked worried all of the sudden.

"I'm sorry (f/n), I didn't mean to hurt you." He said reaching to comfort you, but you held your hand up and he stopped. You punched him back hard before running up the stairs to his room, laughing.

"(f/n)!" He yelled as he chased after you. He caught up with you and pushed you onto his bed as he jumped on and crawled seductively towards you.

"Ah-ah-ah! Remember what happened yesterday?" You reminded him, wagging your finger at him. He stopped advancing and sat up.

"You're right. I'll go get you a change of clean clothes." He walked over to his dresser and fished out a pair sweatpants, socks, a white T-shirt, and a pair of boxers. He tossed the clothes to you, you caught them and walked to the bathroom and locked the door behind you.

"I'll wash your clothes after you're done changing." Kuroko said through the bathroom door as you were putting on his boxers. His clothes were a little bit too big. You had to tie the strings on his sweatpants as tight as they could go to prevent them from slipping off. You looked in the mirror turning around and blushing. You then picked up your dress and underwear and came out of the bathroom. Kuroko was waiting for you, he blushed.

"What?!" You said covering your chest with your bundle of clothes, which was bare under his T-shirt because you took your bra off as well. You looked away and shoved your clothes into his arms.

"Here, j-just wash them already!" You pouted. Kuroko chuckled a little bit.

"You look cute in my clothes. They're a little bit too big for you which makes you look even cuter." He said blushing even more. You looked at him and blushed before playfully slapping his cute blushing face.

"Just go and wash them please." You said, blushing even more.

"Okay, okay, fine." He said, smirking before heading over to the laundry room. It was about an hour later before your clothes were washed and dried. He came out of the laundry room, with your clothes all folded up, and handed you your bra, you snatched it from him and ran to the bathroom to put it on. You came back out, in his T-shirt, sweatpants and boxers.

"Y'know, I'm going to wash your clothes before I return them. You wouldn't want them back, tainted with my disgusting scent." You teased him. Kuroko looked a little disappointed. The grandfather clock down the hallway dinged 12 times.

"Oh shoot! I told my dad I'd be home at noon!" You panicked. Both you and Kuroko rushed downstairs to his mother and asked her to give you a ride to your house. She agreed and drove you and Kuroko to your place. It was about 12:10 when you arrived at your house. You and Kuroko got out of the car.

"Thanks mom!" Kuroko said to his mother as he walked you to your door step. His mother waved at the the two of you.

"You're welcome. Tetsuya, I'll be here to pick you up at 3:30, I have some errands I have to run." She said before driving off. You both waved back at her as your dad opened the door like he was standing there waiting for you.

"Welcome home (f/n)." Your father came up to you and hugged you, ignoring the fact you were wearing Kuroko's clothes. You winced in pain. He noticed you flinching and let go of you, puzzled.

"What's wrong?" He asked you. You looked up at him and smiled.

"It's nothing. I just danced too much at the party so I'm a little sore." You lied to your father, scared about telling him the truth of what really happened at Akashi's. He seemed to buy it, you and Kuroko looked at each other relieved.

"Dad, is it okay if Kuroko stays here for a couple hours?" Your dad looked at you, puzzled.

"Kuroko's here?" He asked, not noticing your boyfriend standing right behind you.

"Umm hello Mr. (l/n)." Kuroko greeted your father who jumped back in surprise.

"Oh, hey Kuroko, I didn't notice you there. Come on in." He said motioning for you both to come inside. Your little sister ran up to you two and hugged both of yours and Kuroko's legs.

"(f/n), Kuroko-nii!" She giggled as Kuroko swooped her up into his arms. He looked at you and pecked you on the lips, your sister pouted.

"You never kiss me." Your little sister said crossing her arms. Kuroko leaned towards her and kissed her forehead as she giggled. He looked back at you.

"You should go change now." He said. You nodded your head and went upstairs with your clean clothes in your arms to your room to change out of Kuroko's clothes and into your own. You took off his oversized white T-shirt, sweatpants, socks and boxers and threw them into your laundry basket. You put on your own white T-shirt, panties, and sweatpants. You got out of your room carrying your laundry basket with Kuroko's clothes and went straight into the laundry room and put his clothes in the washer. After you started the machine, you came downstairs to join your boyfriend and your family in the living room.

"I just put your clothes in the wash machine." You told Kuroko, who stared at you for a while before speaking.

"Thanks (f/n). You look good in that style." He said as you blushed.

"Th-This is just a girl version of what you gave me to wear." You turned your head away, crossed your arms and pouted. Kuroko and your family just laughed. You looked back at everyone and couldn't help cracking a smile. You joined everyone and started talking and laughing until Kuroko's clothes were done washing. You left the living room to moves the clothes to the dryer, then returned to the living room, and continued the conversation. About an hour later, the doorbell rang and you went to go get it.

"Come in Mrs. Kuroko." You said as she stepped into the house. You told Kuroko his mother was here as you ran to the laundry room and fetched Kuroko's clean clothes. You handed the neatly folded clothes to your boyfriend.

"Thanks for everything Kuroko." You said as you kissed him on the lips.

"You're welcome (f/n). I would do anything for you." He said as he and his mother waved goodbye and exited your house. You closed the door behind you and joined your family in the living room again.


	10. Shocking News

It's been exactly four weeks since the "congratulations party" took place at Akashi's mansion. You haven't gotten your period yet which should have started by now. Also you were experiencing stomach pains in the morning every day and weird food cravings. Fearing the worst, you went to the store and bought a couple pregnancy tests. They all tested positive. You were somewhat shocked and scared. You ran to get your cell phone and dialed Kuroko's number as quickly as you could. He picked up after a few rings.

"Kuroko, I have to tell you something." You said, your voice quivering.

"What is it (f/n)?" Your boyfriend asked, sounding worried.

"I'm pregnant." You told him. There was a long pause before he spoke again.

"Are you free today?" He asked you.

"Umm yeah I am." You answered, puzzled.

"Great, then meet me at the park at 4:30 pm sharp." He responded.

"Okay." You answered back. After you hung up, you went to your room, shut and locked the door. You slid down the door and started to cry. 'No, this can't be happening! I just recently turned 18, I'm not ready to be a mother.' You said to yourself.

~Time skip to 4:30 pm~

You arrived at the park gate and waited for Kuroko. Two minutes passed, it was 4:32pm. 'Didn't he say 4:30 pm sharp?' You muttered to yourself. Just then you heard Kuroko calling your name.

"(f/n)! Sorry I'm a little late." Kuroko said, running towards you. When he reached you, he hugged you immediately and looked down at you smiling. He was all dressed up like he was going to a school dance.

"What is it Kuroko? Why did you want to meet me here?" You asked, puzzled. He stepped back and knelt on his right knee and took out a pretty baby blue colored box. You covered your mouth with both hands, tears coming to your eyes. He opened the box revealing a beautiful silver ring with one large light blue diamond in the middle surrounded by two white diamonds on either side.

"(f/n), will you marry me?" Kuroko asked. You were so happy, it took you a moment to gather yourself up.

"Yes Kuroko, yes I will!" You said with the feeling of overwhelmingly happiness. Kuroko stood up and gently slid the ring on your left ring finger which fit you perfectly. He looked down at you and smiled before kissing you on the lips as you wrapped your arms around his neck. You were so happy, but wondered why so soon.

"Kuroko, why did you ask me to marry you when we're both only 18?" You asked your new fiance.

"I want to take responsibility for the child you're carrying. I don't care who's child it turns out to be. But I want to raise it with you. Believe me, I'm also shocked to be a father already. As for me running late to meet you today, I was having trouble picking out the perfect ring." He said before kissing you again.

"Oh, Kuroko. That's so sweet of you." You said, starting to cry out of happiness. Kuroko wiped the tears from your eyes.

"I didn't want you to have to raise the child by yourself. Also I'm really good with kids." He said, smiling. You remembered how much he acted like a father around your little sister. She's even said to Kuroko that he's just like daddy. But you both never expected to be parents this young.

"Come on. Let's go tell your parents. I've already spoke with mine. They're home now, right?" Kuroko interrupted your memories.

"Yeah they should be home." You responded. The two of you walked hand-in-hand towards your house. You were very worried about what their reactions might be, especially your dad's.

"I haven't even told them I'm pregnant yet. What are they going to say?" You said, worried out of your mind.

"I'll explain what happened when we get there." He said. You started to blush. That's another thing you didn't tell your parents. You didn't tell them what happened at the "party" at Akashi's mansion, the day you conceived the child. Knowing that there were many factors that contribute to pregnancy, and that there were 13 guys including Kuroko involved, the child could be any of theirs. But Kuroko didn't care about that, he just didn't want you to carry this burden by yourself. You both arrived at your doorstep as you opened the door and let him inside. Your parents were in the living room and your little sister was in her room taking her nap.

"Mom, Dad. There's something I need to tell you." You said, very afraid.

"What is it darling?" Your mother asked.

"I'm pregnant. And Kuroko proposed to me just a half hour ago." You said, breaking the shocking news to them. Your dad got angry and stood up.

"Kuroko, I trusted you! And now my daughter is pregnant at only 18 years old?!" He yelled at Kuroko who was wearing his signature blank expression.

"Now, now honey, calm down." Your mother said to your dad.

"Mr. and Mrs. (l/n), I can explain." Kuroko said as your father sat down again, puzzled but still angry. Kuroko explained everything. He told them about the "game" that Akashi developed, and how he was not the kind of person you want to disobey, and how you, himself, the whole Seirin basketball team, and the Generation of Miracles were forced into this. Your mother and father listened, shocked.

"Why didn't you tell us what happened after Kuroko dropped you off after staying at his house?" Your father asked you as you started to cry. Kuroko wrapped his arm around your shoulder, bringing you close to him, trying to comfort you.

"I didn't want you to be mad at me." You sniffled. Your mother came up to you, who was about 8 months pregnant with your baby brother, and hugged you.

"Honey, we wouldn't be mad at you. If anything, we would be sorry and worried for you. It wasn't yours nor Kuroko's fault." Your mother said, gently patting your back in her embrace. As you hugged your mother, your father noticed the ring on your left ring finger.

"What is that?" He asked, sounding a little angry again.

"It's an engagement ring." Kuroko answered straight forwardly. Your dad got furious, but before he could say anything, Kuroko spoke.

"I proposed to her just 45 minutes ago. I want to take responsibility in marriage. I don't care if it is my child or one of the other guys' child. I just don't want (f/n) to go through this all by herself. I want to support and protect her and the child she's carrying. Believe me, I'm shocked about this as well." Kuroko told your dad, who started to calm down.

"Aww that's so sweet of you, Kuroko honey." Your mother said to Kuroko. Your dad said nothing, but he seemed moved by the love and care Kuroko had for you, and that he was willing to take responsibility for the unborn child.

"Well honey, what do you think?" Your mother asked your father. You looked at him, desperately hoping he would approve.

"Alright, but you have to promise you will give your all to my daughter and never leave her." Your father said to Kuroko.

"I have no such intention of ever leaving her. Abandoning her is the very last thing that would even come to my mind, and it never even would. (f/n) is the only one for me and has been ever since we met on the first day of our first year at Teiko Middle School." Your father was a little shocked.

"So you've been dating (f/n) ever since the beginning of middle school?" He asked, puzzled.

"No dad. We weren't officially together until our third year at Teiko. Remember on Valentines Day I told you that Kuroko had confessed his feelings for me and I accepted?" You reminded your father. He looked up, beginning to recall that day.

"Well, I guess that's just part of my daughter growing up." He said, starting to smile. Your mother smiled as well.

"I'm so happy for you sweetie." Your mother hugged you again. All the commotion woke your little sister up from her nap. She came downstairs rubbing her eyes, carrying her teddy bear in her arms. When she saw Kuroko, she dropped her teddy bear and ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Kuroko-nii!" She said, happy to see him. Kuroko picked her up into his arms and rubbed his nose against hers giving her Eskimo kisses. She giggled.

"Sorry (s/n), did I wake you up?" Kuroko apologized.

"No, Daddy woke me up. He was yelling about something." Your little sister looked at you, then your mom, then your dad, and back at you. Then she noticed the ring on your left ring finger.

"Ne, ne, are you and (f/n) getting married?" Your sister asked excitedly as you both blushed.

"Actually yes we are. I'll be your new brother-in-law. I'll finally get to be your real Kuroko-nii." He said smiling at her. Her face lit up as she started to giggle.

"I knew this would happen! But I didn't think it would happen so soon." Your little sister said.

"Your big sister has a baby in her belly. I want to help her raise the child, so I proposed to her." Kuroko explained. Your little sister looked puzzled.

"First mommy and now you." She said, looking at you a little shocked. She frowned as if trying to figure something out. Then she asked the big question.

"Mommy, Daddy, where do babies come from?" You and Kuroko blushed at the question. Your mother and father looked at each other before your mother spoke.

"We'll save that talk until you're a little bit older okay sweetie?" Your mother said to your little sister who was disappointed.

"Aww but I want to know now!" She started to whine. Your father chimed in.

"(s/n), this isn't something you need to know about right away." He said to her, as he came over and took your sister from Kuroko's arms.

"No! I want to be in Kuroko-nii's arms! He's like my daddy!" Your sister complained as your father held her in his arms. He smiled at her.

"No, he's your soon-to-be brother-in-law. I'm your real daddy." Your father clarified, smiling at the two of you. Kuroko gave you a quick peck on the lips.

"Do your parents know about this, Kuroko?" Your father asked.

"Yes, I already spoke to them. I told them about the situation, they were shocked, but they approved. I also needed your approval as well." Kuroko explained, looking up at your father.

"Well you have my approval, and it seems like (f/n)'s mother and little sister approves as well. But remember your promise." Your father said.

"Thank you Mr. (l/n). I promise to take good care of (f/n) and her child. I love her unconditionally and I will give her child unconditional love as well, even if it turns out to be one of the other guys' child." Kuroko responded. Everyone smiled. You were finally getting married to the man you loved since the beginning of middle school.

~Time skip 2 months~

It was finally your wedding day. You had to get your wedding dress custom made because of the growing baby. Kuroko's family, your family, the Seirin basketball team, the Generation of Miracles, and your best friend Satsuki Momoi all attended the wedding. Kuroko was waiting for you by the pulpit where the priest stood. You smiled up at your father who began to walk arm-in-arm with you down the isle. When you got to the pulpit, Kuroko took your hands in his as the priest began to speak.

"Do you, Kuroko Tetsuya, take (l/n) (f/n), to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you shall live?"

"I do." Kuroko responded, squeezing your hands gently. The priest turned to you.

"Do you, (l/n) (f/n), take Kuroko Tetsuya, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you shall live?"

"I do." You responded, tears of joy coming to your eyes. Kuroko then slipped your wedding ring on your left ring finger and you did the same for him. The priest spoke again.

"You may kiss the bride." The priest said. Kuroko removed your veil, placing one hand around your waist and the other on your back as he drew you close to him and kissed you passionately on the lips. Everyone cheered. You couldn't stop the tears of joy from leaving your eyes. Everyone came up to congratulate the two of you before heading over to Kagami's place for the reception. There was barely enough room for everyone. Kagami and Tatsuya Himuro were working really hard to prepare enough food for everybody. After dinner, there was a karaoke contest. Kuroko went first, he was actually a pretty good singer. He called you, now his wife, up to join him and you both sang a duet together. Not only were you two a perfect match in love, but also a perfect match in singing. Everyone clapped and cheered. It was the happiest day of your life.

~Time skip 2.5 months~

You were 18 weeks pregnant and the baby was finally big enough to tell its gender. You and Kuroko scheduled your first ultrasound appointment. Kuroko checked you in and came to sit down with you in the waiting room. About 5 minutes passed before the doctor called you two in. He applied the gel onto your stomach which was cool to the touch. He then moved the ultrasound device around. What you saw shocked all of you. The doctor looked at you two and smiled.

"Congratulations! You will be having twin boys!" He said excitedly. You and Kuroko looked at each other astonished. You were having two babies instead of one. Parenting was going to be twice as hard, literally. But you and Kuroko had both done a lot of research as well as getting advice from both his and your parents. You both couldn't wait until the twins were born.


	11. The Twins

It was December 21st, today was the big day. It's been 9 months since you got pregnant and you were starting to have contractions. Kuroko, rushed you to the hospital. You were in an incredible amount of pain. Kuroko drove with one hand as he held your hand with the other. You were nearly cutting off the circulation of blood to his fingers, but he didn't care about that. All he cared about was getting you to the hospital as soon as possible. He was deeply concerned about you. You arrived at the emergency entrance of the local hospital. He carried you in, bridal style, as you moaned in pain from the contractions. He came up to the desk, practically yelling at the receptionist.

"My wife is about to give birth! Please get her to a room as soon as possible!" The receptionist called the doctor right away. The same doctor that performed the ultrasound on you the day you found out about the twins came out with two nurses who were pushing a hospital bed. Kuroko gently laid you down on the bed as he walked along side the bed holding your hand as the nurses rushed you to a hospital room. There, they prepared you for the process of giving birth. Kuroko's hand was basically turning purple due to how hard you were squeezing it.

"Ouch, that really hurts. You're strong." He said as you lightened your grip on your husband's hand.

"I'm sorry, but this is just really painful."

"I know, but I'm here with you. You'll be okay, I promise." Your 18 year old husband said reassuringly, his blue eyes were filled with deep concern for your well being. One of the nurses told you to push, which you did. She gently grabbed the head of the first twin and helped pull him out as you continued to push. The pain was excruciating as the head of the first twin emerged. The second twin came out soon after. The nurses took the babies to the other side of the room to drain the amniotic fluid out of their system and wrap them in soft cloths. The two nurses handed each of you one twin. You both smiled. They looked identical to Kuroko when he was an infant. This relieved the both of you, knowing that the children you had were Kuroko's and not one of the other guys' that were involved. The nurses smiled.

"The first born twin has a large birthmark on his inner right thigh, but that's the only difference between the two." One of the nurses said.

"What are you going to name them?" The other nurse asked. You and Kuroko looked at each other and smiled since you both agreed on the names a while before they were born.

"We'll name the first twin with the birthmark Tetsui and the second twin Tetsumi." Kuroko said. The nurses smiled.

"Those are perfect names." One of the nurses replied.

"We'll leave you two alone with your newborn babies for a while." The other nurse said as they both left the room. You both looked at your newborn twins. They both had soft baby blue hair and blue eyes just like Kuroko. They had the cutest chubby rosy cheeks. They both obviously took on their father's genes. You had seen baby pictures of Kuroko that his mom showed you, and he was incredibly embarrassed about it. These little twins were like infant versions of your husband. The twin named Tetsui inherited the birthmark from you that just happened to be the same shape in the same spot. The newborns simultaneously giggled a little before falling asleep in both yours and Kuroko's arms, which was just the cutest sight.

~Time skip 2 days~

It was finally time to go home with your newborn twins. You both found out that parenting was quite challenging, especially with two babies. Both your parents and Kuroko's parents sometimes came over to help you two with taking care of the babies. They loved their little grandchildren. They would play with them, feed them, and change their diapers. Today Kuroko's mother and your father were over helping you with the babies. Kuroko's mother kept mentioning the same thing over again.

"Aww these two look exactly like Tetsuya when he was a baby. He always loved to be bounced around like this." She said, gently bouncing baby Tetsumi on her knee as he giggled.

"It seems he likes the same things you did when you were little." Kuroko's mother said to Kuroko, chuckling. He blushed a little.

"Mom! Stop that, it's embarrassing." Your husband said to his mother. She laughed then turned to you.

"If these two turn out just like your husband, you're going to need to keep a very close eye on them. When Kuroko was little, he would sometimes disappear. Just when I thought I lost him, he then seemed to appear again out of nowhere." Kuroko's mother warned you.

"Mom, (f/n) notices everything. That's how my attention was drawn to her because she was always aware of my presence while other people were not. I wasn't used to it, but it made me happy somehow." Kuroko explained.

"Well that's good. You're going to need that sharp eye." She said, winking at you. Your father came up to you with baby Tetsui, the older twin, tickling him. Baby Tetsui giggled uncontrollably.

"They both look like Kuroko, but this little one inherited your birthmark. It's the same shape in the same spot as yours when you were born." Your father said to you as he playfully poked Tetsui's inner right thigh where his birthmark was. The newborn giggled.

"Dad! Don't mention something so embarrassing!" You said to your father as you blushed.

"It's alright (f/n). I already know about your birthmark." Kuroko said. You blushed even more. That's right, Kuroko has seen it every time he's had sex with you. Both your father and Kuroko's mother laughed, missing the implication of his comment. Kuroko came over to his mother who was still bouncing baby Tetsumi on her knee. The younger twin reached up towards his daddy as Kuroko gently lifted him off of her lap into his arms. You came over to your father and he gently handed baby Tetsui into your arms who reached towards you as soon as he saw you approaching. You walked over to Kuroko and pecked him on the lips. The twins you were holding both grabbed at yours and Kuroko's shirts wanting attention from their parents. Both you and Kuroko gave your newborns Eskimo kisses as they giggled. Kuroko's mother grabbed her cell phone.

"Let's take a picture for a memory album." She said, pointing her cell phone's camera at the four of you. You and Kuroko both smiled at each other before smiling for the photo. Kuroko's mother made little kissing sounds trying to get the twins' attention, it worked.

"At the count of three." Your father said, standing behind Kuroko's mother.

"One, two, three!" He counted down as Kuroko's mother snapped the photo of you, your husband and the two twins. You and Kuroko walked over to see the photo. The photo turned out perfectly. The four of you were looking directly at the camera, smiling.

"That's a perfect photo." Your father pointed out. Everyone smiled, the twins giggled.

"I'll download the photo onto the computer and print 4 photos and frame three of them for each family. The 4th photo I will use for a memory album." Kuroko's mother told everyone.

"Thanks mom. You're the best." Kuroko said to his mother hugging her with the twin still in his arm. She hugged her son and grandson back.

"You're welcome sweetie." She said back to him. Your father kissed you on the cheek as Tetsui grabbed his shirt collar, wanting attention too. He kissed the older twin on the nose as he giggled. Everyone laughed at the cuteness.

~Time skip to the next day~

Both Kuroko's parents and grandmother, your parents, your little sister and baby brother came to the house you two started renting after you both graduated from high school. Kuroko's mother rang the doorbell and you opened the door letting everyone in. Kuroko came downstairs with the two twins in his arms, both he and his sons seemed surprised at all the guests in the living room.

"I have gifts for everyone!" Kuroko's mother announced. She started handing out everyone's gifts. She handed your parents a neatly wrapped rectangular present, then handed Kuroko's grandmother a present identical to the one she gave your parents. She handed another one present to her son, your husband, and you a much larger present wrapped in the same paper as the other three gifts.

"You can unwrap your gifts!" Kuroko's mother beamed. Everyone unwrapped their presents and stared in awe at the framed photo that she took of you, Kuroko, and the twins all smiling. You unwrapped your gift which was a large photo album with the words "Precious Memories" etched into the sparkly, light blue leather.

"It's beautiful!" You gasped as you looked at the cover of the album.

"I thought this would be perfect for you two." Kuroko's mother said as she looked at you, then Kuroko.

"Thanks mom." Kuroko said to his mother as he came up with the twins and stood behind you while you opened up the album. The 1st photo was of you and Kuroko kissing on Valentines Day when he confessed to you in your third year at Teiko Middle School. Momoi must have taken that photo when you two weren't looking.

"Oh that Momoi-san." Kuroko shook his head. You continued to flip through the pages. The 2nd photo was of you, the Generation of Miracles and Momoi in the gym at Teiko. The 3rd photo was of you and Kuroko at your Teiko graduation ceremony. The 4th photo was of both of you in front of Seirin High on your first day as first years. The 5th photo was of you and the Seirin basketball team. The 6th photo was of you hugging Kuroko after Seirin won the Winter Cup with the trophy in his hands. The 7th photo was of you and Kuroko exchanging crowns at prom of your third year in high school after you both were announced prom king and queen. The 8th photo was of both of you showing off your engagement rings to the camera. The 9th photo was of you and Kuroko kissing on your wedding day. The 10th photo was of your family, Kuroko's family, the Seirin basketball team, the Generation of Miracles, you, and Kuroko all posing together on your wedding day. The 11th photo was of you and Kuroko singing a duet at the wedding reception at Kagami's place. The 12th photo was of the first ultrasound when you discovered you were having twin boys. The 13th photo was of Kuroko with his ear to your belly when you were 7 months pregnant. You and Kuroko wondered who took that photo.

"Who took that photo?" You asked everyone. Your dad raised his hand.

"I took that photo when you two weren't looking." He chuckled.

"Dad!" You said, blushing from embarrassment. Kuroko turned to the next page of the album. The 14th photo was of you and Kuroko holding the sleeping twins at the hospital just hours after they were born. The 15th and last photo in the album was the photo of your new family that everyone got framed versions of. After that photo were a bunch of empty pages for new memories.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Kuroko!" You hugged your husband's mother with tears of joy in your eyes. She hugged you back.

"You're very welcome my precious daughter-in-law." She said sweetly in your ear. You smiled and everyone squeezed into the living room laughing and talking as they took turns playing with the two twins who giggled at all the attention they were being given. You and Kuroko both smiled at each other before both your lips met in a quick kiss. Your life as parents is just at its beginning.


End file.
